


Jókor, rossz időben

by marysidehouse



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Időutazás
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Caroline és a barátai bármi áron ki akarják deríteni, hogy kitől származik a vérvonaluk, hogy később szívbaj nélkül végezhessenek Klausszal. Azzal viszont nem számolnak, hogy Bonnie hibát ejt az ehhez szükséges varázslatban és ahelyett, hogy kiderülne az igazság, Stefan, Caroline és Elena egy másik időben találják magukat, ahol az Ősi család tagjai még emberek. Hogyan birkóznak meg az ismeretlen idő viszontagságaival? Na, és vajon sikerül épségben visszajutniuk a huszonegyedik századba anélkül, hogy túl sok mindent megváltoztatnának?A történetet ihlette: When You Were Young by RealDeal10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When You Were Young](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556174) by RealDeal10. 

[](https://imgbb.com/)

**-Prológus-**

Caroline Forbesról köztudott volt, hogy mindig elérte, amit akart, és ez ezúttal sem volt másként. Amióta megtudta, hogy esély volt rá, hogy Klaus vérvonalához tartoztak a barátaival, minden erejével azon volt, hogy kiderítse, hogy melyik Ősi vámpírtól eredtek Stefannal és Damonnel.

A Salvatore vendégház félhomályos nappalijában szinte kézzelfogható volt a feszültség, és ezen Damon ingerült téblábolása koránt sem javított, inkább rontott.

Caroline elgondolkodva ült Elenával a kutyalábú, barokk kanapén, Bonnie pedig velük szemben foglalt helyet az egyik hasonló stílusú fotelben Stefan mellett.

– Titeket Katherine változtatott át vámpírrá – gondolkodott hangosan Elena, és mikor Stefan bólintott, csak akkor folytatta – Katherine-t pedig, ha minden igaz, akkor Rose vére.

Damon horkantott egyet, és feszülten belekortyolt a whiskyjébe.

– Már ne is haragudj, Elena, de ezt eddig is tudtuk! – morogta.

– Ezzel nem segítesz! – vágta rá azonnal, feszélyezetten Caroline.

– Nem hülyeség, amit mond – szólalt meg néhány másodperccel később Stefan – Már csak az a kérdés, hogy ki változtatta át Rose-t? – tűnődött.

– Bravó, öcsi. Mintha nekünk ez eszünkbe sem jutott volna! – gúnyolódott Damon – Ha olyasmit akarok hallani, amit már tudok, akkor majd szólok!

– Elég legyen! – förmedt rá Bonnie, aki eddig mélyen bele volt merülve Emily varázskönyvébe.

– Csak nincs jobb ötleted, boszi? – kérdezte cinikusan Damon, és közben leült a kanapéra Elena mellé.

– Találtam egy varázslatot amivel rájöhetünk, hogy kitől származtok. Mindössze néhány cseppre lesz szükségem a véretekből és persze Elenáéból – magyarázta a kreol lány.

– Hát persze, a hasonmás vére mindig kell – dünnyögte alig hallhatóan Elena.

– Ez kétlem, hogy működni fog – mondta bizalmatlankodva Damon, mire Bonnie mérgesen nézett rá.

– Akkor ne rontsd itt a levegőt! – mondta hűvösen, mire Damon fújt egyet és elsietett. Gyanítható, hogy a Grillbe ment, hogy a sárgaföldig igya magát Alarickel.

– Szóóóóval – törte meg a kínos csendet Caroline a sajátos, vidám személyiségével, miután Damon becsapta maga mögött az ajtót – Adunk pár csepp vért, te elmondod a varázsigét és csodával határos módon tudni fogjuk, hogy Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah vagy Kol az ősünk? – vonta fel a tökéletes ívű szemöldökét.

– Finn már meghalt – emelte ki Elena – És kihagytad Mikaelt – tette hozzá nevetve.

– Igaz, egy pillanatra elfelejtettem – mondta Caroline és lesütötte a szemét.

– Tényként tudom, hogy Rebekah elég kevés embert változtatott át, szóval őt is kizárhatjuk – tette hozzá Stefan, mire mindhárom lány furcsán nézett rá.

– Most meg mi van? – ráncolta össze a homlokát – A húszas években randiztunk egy ideig. Elmondott ezt-azt – mentegetőzött.

– Oké, oké ez lényegtelen – csillapította a feszültséget Elena – Inkább essünk túl ezen az egészen és reménykedjünk benne, hogy Elijah vagy Kol az ősötök, hogy végre megszabadulhassunk Klaustól.

– Még, ha mi nem is Klaustól származunk – suttogta Caroline – Egy valakinek így is ő az őse közülünk.

– Tyler – suttogta Elena.

– Igen, Tyler – mondta halkan Caroline. Érződött a hangján, hogy próbálta visszafojtani a könnyeit.

Egy darabig csendben ültek, miközben Bonnie felkészült a varázslathoz.

– Szeretnék biztosra menni, szóval ha nem nagy kérés, akkor mindkettőtök vérét használnám– mondta elkomolyodva, majd Stefanra és Caroline-ra pillantott.

– Persze, ezen ne múljon, hogy kiderüljön végre az igazság – bólintott rá Caroline.

– Akkor kezdem. Először Elena vérére lesz szükségem. Egy cseppre mindegyik gyertyára. Ahogy a láng hevesebben kezd égni, csepegtesd majd rá a véredet – magyarázta – A gyertyák az Ősi vámpírokat szimbolizálják – tette hozzá Bonnie, majd átnyújtott egy ezüst tőrt Elenának, mielőtt kősóból kirakta volna az Ősi vámpírok monogramját a gyertyák elé.

– Miért van hat? – vonta fel hirtelen a szemöldökét Stefan – Mikael és Finn tudtommal már halottak.

– Az Ősi család velük teljes – zárta rövidre Bonnie – Miután Elena végigért a gyertyákon, csepegtessétek a véreteket a gyertyák közé – fordult Caroline és Stefan felé – Ha minden igaz, afelé a gyertya felé fog elfolyni, amelyik az ősötöket szimbolizálja. Reménykedjünk benne, hogy nem Klaus az – tette hozzá, majd meg sem várva a többiek reakcióját, elkezdett kántálni egy nyelven, amiből a többiek egy árva szót sem értettek.

Minden úgy történt, ahogy Bonnie kérte. Elena végigment a gyertyákon, majd a két vámpír a körberendezett, hófehér gyertyák közé csepegtette a vérét. Caroline és Stefan vére egyesült, majd lassan elindult az egyik gyertya felé, amikor minden elsötétült előttük és Elena előtt...


	2. Chapter 2

**– 1–**

Caroline nyöszörögve tért magához és azonnal, reflexből a fejéhez kapta a kezét. Döbbenetére a homlokán lévő, apró karcolás vérzett és nem úgy tűnt, mint ami regenerálódni akart. Ez megijesztette a szőke vámpírt, de mivel minden gondolata zavaros volt, így egyelőre nem tulajdonított neki nagy jelentőséget. Az egyik pillanatban még a Salvatore vendégházban volt, a másikban pedig a mystic fallsi erdőben, ahová fogalma sem volt, hogy mégis hogyan kerülhetett. _Talán Bonnie elrontotta a varázslatot?_ Tűnődött magában. Nem tudta, de volt egy ilyen megérzése.

Hirtelen körbenézett és észrevette, hogy Stefan és Elena is ájultan feküdtek a földön. Ez megrémítette, de ettől függetlenül azonnal talpra szökkent és odasietett a barátaihoz.

– Stefan – kezdte el ébresztgetni a fiatalabbik Salvatorét, mire a fiú egy fájdalmas nyögés kíséretében felült – Hála a jó égnek – mondta megkönnyebbülten Caroline, és kiengedte a levegőjét amiről nem is tudta, hogy bent tartotta.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte levegősen Stefan, és az oldalára szorította a kezét, ahol fájt neki – Rázuhantam a bordáimra? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Nem tudom – mondta kikerekedett szemekkel Caroline, majd Elenára pillantott, aki továbbra sem mozdult meg.

Stefan rémülten odasietett Elenához, és feszülten nézett Caroline-ra, mikor nem hallotta a lány szívverését.

– Nem hallom a szívverését, mondd, hogy te hallod – hadarta rémülten, mire Caroline megrázta a fejét.

– Elena! – kezdte el rázogatni a barna hajú lányt, mire az fájdalmasan felsóhajtott.

– Mi történt? Hol vagyok? – kérdezte rémülten, majd lassan felült Stefan segítségével.

– Nem tudom, talán az erdőben – vont vállat a fiú – Miért nem hallom a szívverésedet?

Elena elgondolkodott, de még mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Caroline válaszolt helyette.

– A sebem sem gyógyul – simított végig ismét a homlokán – Gondolod, hogy emberek lennénk? – nézett össze Stefannal.

A fiú összeráncolta a homlokát, és ahogy megpróbált felállni feljajdult, mivel még mindig nagyon fájt az oldala az eséstől.

– Akármilyen hihetetlen, de úgy tűnik, tényleg emberek vagyunk – mondta halkan, szinte csak magának.

– Ez mégis hogy történhetett? – kérdezte riadtan Caroline.

– Bonnie vagy elrontotta a varázslatot, vagy káprázik a szemem – suttogta Elena, és a fák közé mutatott.

Két férfi sétált tőlük néhány méterre a fák között. Furcsa, régimódi ruhát viseltek és hosszú, váll alatt érő hajuk volt. Derűsnek tűntek és céltudatosan haladtak előre.

– Gondoljátok, hogy... – ráncolta össze a homlokát Stefan.

– Hogy Bonnie hibázott és a középkorban kötöttünk ki? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Caroline.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Elena – Ezek a ruhák sokkal régebbiek. A középkorban teljesen mást viseltek, Ric többször is megmutatta a hagyományos ruhákat törin. Te tényleg semennyire nem figyeltél? – kérdezte.

– Elenának igaza van, sokkal régebbinek néz ki, ami rajtuk van – biccentett Stefan a férfiak felé, akik egyre távolodtak tőlük. Nem úgy tűntek, mint akik meghallották őket, mivel láthatóan bele voltak mélyülve a beszélgetésükbe.

– Azt akarjátok mondani, hogy talán a kőkorban vagyunk? – kérdezte rémülten Caroline, mire Stefan és Elena összenéztek.

– Nem tudom, Care, nem hiszen, hogy a kőkorban vagyunk, de úgy tűnik, bárhol is legyünk, az nem a saját időnk – mondta elkomolyodva Elena.

– Egyetértek, viszont az biztos, hogy ez itt Mystic Falls – nézett körbe maga körül Stefan.

– Tudom, felismertem az erdő – bólintott Caroline – Ha minden igaz, arra van a vízesés – mutatott kelet felé.

– Gondoljátok – kezdte feszülten Elena, és nyelt egyet – Hogy Bonnie véletlenül visszaküldött minket az időben? Mármint ahelyett, hogy kiderítette volna, hogy ki az ősötök, visszaküldött minket úgy ezer évvel korábbra, ahol az Ősiek még emberek voltak? – gondolkodott hangosan.

– Bármilyen nagy örültségnek hangzik, azt hiszem, hogy ebben van a legtöbb logika – értett egyet Stefan.

– Remek – szorította össze a száját Caroline – Viszont, ha tényleg ez a helyzet, akkor elég nagy bajban vagyunk.

– Ki kell derítenünk, hogy hol vagyunk. Addig esélyünk sincs hazajutni – mondta elkomolyodva Stefan.

– Srácok, ez mind így igaz, de ahhoz, hogy körbenézzünk, előbb korhű ruhákra lesz szükségünk – nézett végig magukon Elena – Bármilyen vicces lenne látni az emberek reakcióját a csőszárú farmerre és Stefan szegecses bőrdzsekijére, nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet. Ha jól emlékszem a töri órára, ebben az időben a férfiak barbárok voltak, szóval a legapróbb dologért is képesek voltak ölni – emelte ki.

– Elenának igaza van, át kell öltözünk, és ki kell találnunk, hogy hol lakhatnánk addig, amíg rájövünk, hogy mi is történt pontosan, és hogyan juthatunk haza – értett egyet Caroline.

– Már csak egy kérdésem van, hogy akartok shoppingolni, mikor egy árva petákunk sincs? Mármint kétlem, hogy a kőkorban elfogadják a Visát – emelte fel drámaian a bankkártyáját Stefan, direkt Caroline jelzőjét használva az időre, mire mindkét lányból kirobbant a nevetés.

– Ha jól emlékszem, ebben az időben nagy divat volt a cserekereskedelem – jutott hirtelen eszébe Elenának.

– Mégis mit akarsz elcserélni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Caroline.

– Kezdetnek az ékszereinket – mosolyodott el Stefan, ahogy megértette Elena felvetését, és levette a csuklójáról a vékony, ezüst karkötőjét.

– Igazad van – viszonozta a mosolyt Elena, és ő is elkezdte levenni az ezüst nyakláncát, a fehérarany gyűrűjét és a bizsu fülbevalóját, ami igaz nem volt értékes, de úgy gondolta, talán el tudják hitetni valakivel, hogy az, mivel szép darab volt. Nem szeretett hazudni, de per pillanat nagy bajban voltak, és a lány bármire képes lett volna, hogy hazajussanak.

Caroline is levette, amit csak tudott, de mikor a napfény gyűrűjéért nyúlt, Stefan megállította.

– Most lehet, hogy nem vagyunk vámpírok, de otthon még szükséged lesz rá – emlékeztette, mire Caroline lesütötte a szemét és bólintott.

– Hol cseréljük el ezeket? – jutott hirtelen Elena eszébe.

– Követjük azt a két férfit – mutatott Stefan abba az irányba, ahol korábban eltűntek az ismeretlenek.

– A ruhánk továbbra sem illik ehhez az időhöz – emelte ki Caroline.

– Azt mondjuk, hogy kiraboltak minket – csapta össze Stefan a tenyerét, majd gyorsan megszabadult a bőrdzsekijétől.

– Ha most azt várod tőlünk, hogy mi is levetkőzünk, akkor nagyon el vagy tájolva, Stefan Salvatore! – morogta Caroline.

– Egyetértek, a meztelenség előbb adna okot azoknak a férfiaknak erőszakra, mint a modern csőnadrág – mondta egyetértően Elena.

– Oké, oké a vetkőzés tényleg hülyeség – mondta lemondóan Stefan.

– Mondhatnánk azoknak a fickóknak, hogy egy távoli vidékről érkeztünk. Ez talán részlegesen megmagyarázná a számukra furcsa ruháinkat. Útközben ránk támadtak és elvették a lovainkat meg a csomagjainkat. Ezután pedig megkérdezhetnénk tőlük, hogy hol tudnák eladni néhány, megmaradt holminkat – mondta hirtelen Caroline.

– Ez működhet – bólintott rá Elena.

– Akkor menjünk, ha sietünk, még utolérhetjük őket – mondta Stefan, majd elindult, amerre a férfiak mentek percekkel korábban.

***

Néhány perc séta után, utolérték a két férfit és Stefan utánuk kiabált.

– Adjon Isten! – harsogta, mire a két lány felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá. Nem voltak benne biztosak, hogy ez volt ekkoriban az illendő megszólítás.

– Segíthetek? – kiabálta vissza az egyik ismeretlen, és lassan elindult a kis csapat felé.

– Távoli vidékről érkeztünk és útközben megtámadtak minket a haramiák – hadarta Stefan – Elvitték a lovainkat és a csomagjainkat. Alig tudtunk elszökni előlük – tette hozzá.

– Oh, hát ez igazán sajnálatos. Érdekes vidékről érkezhettek, jó uram. Ilyen ruhákat még sosem láttam – mondta a férfi, majd összenézett a társával.

– Az a vidék egészen más – biztosította róla őket Stefan, majd sóhajtott egyet – Azon gondolkodtunk, hogy hol tudnánk elcserélni az utolsó értékeinket ruhákra és esetleg pénzre – kérdezte.

– Fél napnyira van ide egy piac, ott próbálkoznék a helyében, jó uram. Mindent árulnak ott, amit szem-száj kíván – mondta a férfi, majd megmutatta az irányt Stefannak mielőtt a társával tovább haladtak.

Már hallótávon kívül értek, amikor Elena hirtelen megszólalt.

– Ez egész jól ment. Azt gondoltam, hogy zaklatni fognak minket Caroline-nal, mivel nők vagyunk – tűnődött Elena.

– Talán azt gondolták, hogy Stefan a bátyánk, vagy valamelyikünk férje – vetette fel Caroline.

– Ez logikus magyarázat. Ebben az időben a védtelen nőket prédának tekintették – magyarázta Stefan – Talán tényleg az lenne a legjobb, ha innentől kezdve azt mondanánk mindenkinek, hogy a bátyátok vagyok.

Ezt hallva Elena feszülten felvonta a szemöldökét. Igaz, Stefannal szakítottak, de ettől függetlenül furcsán érezte magát attól, hogy a fiú nem akarta eljátszani a férjét.

– Nem is akarod, hogy a feleséged legyek? Hiszen ekkoriban a lányok már tizennégy évesen férjhez mentek. Egyáltalán nem lenne furcsa – kérdezte enyhe értettséggel Elena.

– Akarsz a feleségem lenni? – kérdezte feszülten Stefan, mire Elena dühösen pillantott rá.

– Ha így kéred, akkor inkább nem! Ez olyan, mintha rád kényszerítenék valamit, amit láthatóan nem akarsz – pufogta Elena – Inkább leszek a hülye kishúgod – tette hozzá mérgesen, majd elindult abba az irányba, amit a két férfi mutatott nekik.

Stefan értetlenül pillantott Caroline-ra, aki válasz helyett csak vállat vont, és inkább követte Elenát.

– Nők – dünnyögte Stefan, mielőtt ő is elindult volna.

***

Jó pár órányi séta után a távolban végre meglátták a piacot, amit a két férfi említett nekik. Ahogy közeledtek, Caroline arcán megjelent egy játékos mosoly, ami mindkét társában kérdéseket vetett fel.

– Mi olyan vicces? – kérdezte kíváncsian Elena, mire Caroline még jobban elkezdett kuncogni.

– Gondolod, hogy ez lehetett a pláza, ahová az Ősiek jártak vásárolgatni? – kérdezte vigyorogva Caroline. Ezt hallva mindkét barátja felnevetett.

– Alapul véve, hogy Rebekah mennyire boltkóros a huszonegyedik században, kétlem, hogy ez a bolhapiac kielégítette az igényeit – mondta nevetve Elena.

– Hát, végül is mást nem ismert csak ezt, szóval nem volt összehasonlítási alapja – vont vállat Stefan vigyorogva.

– Igazad van – forgatta meg játékosan a szemeit Caroline, és kíváncsian figyelte az árusok standjait, ahogy végre odaértek hozzájuk.

A portékájuk egyszerű volt, és látszott a tárgyakon, hogy minden kézzel készült. Caroline elképzelni sem tudta, hogy hogy volt az embereknek ennyi türelme ebben az időben.

Hamarosan Stefan kiszúrt egy ékszerárust, így mindhárman odasétáltak hozzá. Szerencséjük volt, mivel a férfinek tetszett az ékszerek kidolgozottsága, ezért bőségesen megfizette értük Stefant arany és ezüst tallérokkal.

– Köszönöm – biccentett a fiatalabbik Salvatore – Esetleg tudja, hogy melyik árusnál érdemes ruhákat vennünk? – érdeklődte – Elég kevés standon láttam öltözéket.

– A legtöbb ember ezen a vidéken saját maga varrja, amit visel. Próbálják meg a leghátsó asztaloknál, náluk biztosan találnak valamit – mondta a férfi, majd visszafordult az ékszerhez, amin dolgozott.

Stefan befejezettnek érezte a beszélgetést, így elköszönt a férfitól és elment a lányokkal ruhákat nézni.

A ruhaárusoknál nem volt nagy választék, de azért végül mindhárman találtak három pár ruhát, hogy a mosás is megoldható legyen.

Stefan kifizette az árusokat és közben megkérdezte őket, hogy nem tudnak-e esetleg a környéken eladó házról.

– Van egy kunyhó a közeli faluban, amiről tudom, hogy eladó. A férfi aki árulja, már egy másik kunyhóban lakik. Ez az édesanyja kunyhója volt, mielőtt elvitte a vész – mondta az árus.

– Kunyhó? – súgta oda Caroline Elenának.

– Így hívták régen a házakat, Care – válaszolta halkan Elena.

– Tudom, csak furcsa hallani – motyogta Caroline.

– Kérdezzék meg a férfitól, hogy még árulja-e. A falu, abban az irányban van – mondta mosolyogva az árus felesége, és észak felé mutatott. Stefan halványan viszonozta a mosolyt mielőtt elköszönt volna a kedves pártól.

– Köszönjük a kedvességüket, Isten áldja magukat – mondta tiszteletteljesen, mielőtt visszaindultak volna az erdő felé.

Gyorsan átöltöztek, majd a modern ruhákat és a váltó ruhákat elpakolták a vászontáskákba amiket szintén az árusoktól vásároltak. Ezután végre elindultak a falu irányába.

Már javában úton voltak, amikor Caroline fájdalmasan megszólalt.

– Nem bírom elhinni, hogy ebben a korban nem hordtak bugyit a nők – mondta hitetlenkedve a szőkeség.

– Már így is túl hosszúak ezek a ruhák, gondolom feleslegesnek érezték, hogy alsóneműt is viseljenek – vont vállat Elena, és megvakarta a karját – Engem jobban zavar, hogy ez az anyag mindenhol böki a testemet – morogta.

– Gondolom azért van ennyi testvére Klausnak, mert az anyja nem hordott bugyit – vigyorodott el Stefan, mire Caroline hátulról fejbe vágta.

– Ne legyél perverz, Stefan! – figyelmeztette, mire a fiú megforgatta a szemeit.

Egy darabig csendben haladtak. Siettek, mivel Stefan még naplemente előtt szerette volna megvenni maguknak a kunyhót. Nem tudták, hogy mennyi időre ragadtak ott, és nem akarta, hogy a lányoknak fedél nélkül keljen éjszakázniuk.

– Ha hosszú időre itt ragadunk, meg kell tanulnunk varrni, Care – sóhajtott fel hirtelen Elena – Engem is zavar, hogy nincs rajtam bugyi, és talán tudnánk varrni valami hasonlót – vetette fel.

– Nem rossz ötlet – értett egyet lemondóan Caroline, majd a szája elé kapta a kezét – Basszus!

– Mi az? – kérdezte ijedten Elena.

– Ember vagyok – suttogta Caroline – És az emberek menstruálnak – mondta rémülettel keveredett undorral.

– Jajj ne, bele se merek gondolni, hogy a kőkorban, hogy kezelték azt – mondta riadtan Elena, és kirázta a hideg.

– Jó kis téma – mondta undorodva Stefan, majd megtorpant – De hamarosan megkérdezhetitek Rebekah-tól – biccentett a távolba ahol a szőke lány virágokat szedett – Mivel megérkeztünk.

– Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen hamar látjuk őket – lepődött meg Caroline, és összeráncolta a homlokát – Nem tudom, hogy készen állok-e erre.

– Odanézzetek, az nem Elijah? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Elena, és meredten bámult az erdő felé, ahonnan hirtelen felbukkant egy magas, jó kiállású, hosszú, barna hajú férfi. A kezében egy fejszét vitt és látszott rajta, hogy fáradt volt. Lenvászon nadrágot viselt, fehér lenvászon inget, bőrbocskort és bőrmellényt.

Elena, amióta csak ismerte az Ősi családot, Elijah volt a kedvence, és nem csak a vonzó külseje miatt. Elena nem volt vak, tökéletesen tudta, hogy Elijah egy jóképű férfi volt, de elsősorban nem ez ragadta magával. A férfiben egy nemes és szavahihető embert ismert meg, akinek a modora is igen kellemes volt. A lány tudta, hogy Elijah mindig állta a szavát, és emiatt az elejétől fogva maximálisan megbízott benne. Sosem vallotta be magának, a Salvatore dráma miatt, hogy vonzódott Elijah-hoz, de legbelül tudta, hogy így volt.

A férfi időközben odasétált Rebekah-hoz és gyengéden megölelte a húgát, mielőtt elindult volna vele az egyik kunyhó felé. Egyikük sem járt emelt fővel, mint ahogy a jövőben tették, és a távolból is tökéletesen látszott, hogy nem volt meg bennük az a tartás, amit az elmúlt ezer év során vettek magukra.

– Olyan emberiek – jegyezte meg hirtelen Stefan.

– Talán, mert most még emberek? – mosolyodott el játékosan Caroline.

– Szerintem aranyos dolgot láttuk – jegyezte meg Elena – Itt még tényleg szerették egymást.

– Na jó, később még analizálhatjuk az Ősi család kapcsolatát a múltban és a jelenben egyaránt, de előbb vegyük meg azt a kunyhót – zárta rövidre Stefan, és elindult a faluba, hogy megkeresse a férfit, akiről az árusok meséltek nekik.

Nem telt bele sok időbe és megtalálták. Épp fát hasogatott a kunyhója előtt.

– Üdv, jól hallottuk hírét, hogy árulja a kunyhóját? – kérdezte Stefan, majd mikor a férfi érdeklődve felpillantott rá, kezet nyújtott neki.

– A nevem Stefan Salvatore, ez a két hölgy pedig a húgom, Elena és Caroline – mutatkozott be szívélyesen Stefan.

A férfi letette a fejszéjét, majd kezet csókolt a lányoknak mielőtt bemutatkozott volna. Caroline felvont szemöldökkel pillantott Elenára a gesztus hatására, de Elena sem tudta, hogy mi történik.

– Gale Brooks vagyok – mondta elkomolyodva – És jól hallottad vándor, édesanyám kunyhója immár szükségtelenné vált számomra. Ha óhajtod, és a két igen bájos kisasszony is egyetért, szívesen megmutatom az otthonos építményt – mondta a férfi, majd a kunyhó felé mutatott, ami a mellett a ház mellett állt, ahová korábban bement Rebekah és Elijah.

Gale hamarosan megmutatta a kunyhót a csapatnak. Nem volt túl nagy, de jobb volt, mint a semmi. Egyik lány sem tett megjegyzést a szerény épületre, hiszen mindketten tudták, hogy nem voltak olyan helyzetben, hogy válogassanak.

– A berendezéseket is megkaphatod hozzá, ha óhajtod, néhány aranytallérért cserébe – mondta Stefannak, mire a fiú bólintott és kifizette a férfit.

Ezután Gale vidáman elköszönt, és magára hagyta őket.

– Nem azt mondta, hogy a berendezést is odaadja? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Caroline, és végignézett a házon. Az egyetlen berendezésnek mondható tárgy az asztal volt, ami körül nagy, formátlan köveket helyeztek el.

– Ez a berendezés, Caroline – mutatott körbe Stefan – Ez a konyha – biccentett az asztal felé – Az a két helyiség az állati bőrök mögött pedig a háló – magyarázta.

A lányok bepillantottak a bőrök mögé, és riadtan összenéztek.

– Hol vannak az ágyak? – kérdezte Elena, mire Caroline sóhajtott.

– Az a két kupac rongy lesz az ágy, szerintem – jelentette ki, majd kirázta a hideg – De jót fog tenni a most már emberi hátamnak a kőkorszak.

– Ne nyafogjatok már mindenért – szólt rájuk Stefan – Ez is több, mint amit reméltünk, nem? Inkább találjátok ki, hogy milyen indokkal keressük meg Bonnie ősét. Mi is volt a neve? – gondolkodott hangosan.

– Ayanna – válaszolt Elena.

– Rendben, holnap megkeressük és megkérjük, hogy segítsen hazajutni. Addig is, ha bárki kérdezi, testvérek vagyunk – nyomatékosította Stefan, mire Elena megint feszülten pillantott rá.

– Nem kell az orrom alá dörgölni, Stefan! Elsőre is felfogtam, hogy nem akarsz tőlem már semmit! – tőrt ki meggondolatlanul Elenából.

Stefan nem tudta, mit mondhatna, ezért csak felvont szemöldökkel bámulta Elenát. Tudta, hogy ő tehetett róla, hogy tönkrement a kapcsolatuk, de nem gondolta, hogy Elenát ennyire nyomasztotta a dolog. A fiatalabbik Salvatore ugyanis abban a hitben élt, hogy Elena továbblépett és Damonnel akart lenni.

– Én nem... – mondta végül, de Elena beléfojtotta a szót.

– Nem kell mentegetőzni, Stefan! – morogta a barna hajú lány – És, ha már itt ragadtunk, akkor legalább szerezz valahonnan konyhai felszerelést. Remélem nem várod el, hogy a kezünkben főzzünk meg mindent! – tette hozzá, majd elviharzott.

– Te érted, hogy mi a baja? – kérdezte Stefan Caroline-t percekkel később.

Caroline leült az egyik székként funkcionáló kőre és sóhajtott egyet.

– Még elég friss a szakításotok, de ismerem Elenát, szóval biztos vagyok benne, hogy túl lesz rajta, csak adj neki időt – mondta végül, mire Stefan lemondóan bólintott.

***

Elenát nem érdekelte, hogy hová megy, csak abban volt biztos, hogy nem bírt egy légtérben lenni Stefannal. Végül megállt az erdő szélén és összeszorította a száját. Nem akart sírni, főleg nem Stefan miatt. A fiú megváltozott a Klausszal töltött idő során, és hiába kapcsolta vissza az érzéseit, a kapcsolatuk menthetetlen volt. Ebben Damonnek is nagy szerepe volt, de Elena tökéletesen tudta, hogy akkor sem működtek volna a dolgok Stefannal, ha Damonnel nem kerülnek közelebb egymáshoz a távollétében.

Ezen gondolkodott, amikor megérezte, hogy valaki megállt mögötte.

– Tatia, drágám! Egész nap bujkáltál előlem – búgta a fülébe egy mély, ismerős hang, mire Elena megfordult a tengelye körül, és szemtől szemben találta magát a buján mosolygó Elijah-val – Talán valami rosszat mondtam, kedvesem?

A lány elpirult és lesütötte a szemét.

– Én... én nem Tatia vagyok – hebegte végül válasz helyett – A nevem Elena – tette hozzá, és nyelt egyet, ahogy megpillantotta Elijah arcán a zavarodottságot.

Legbelül átkozta magát, amiért elfelejtette a tényt, hogy az eredeti hasonmás is a faluban lakott az Ősi vámpírokkal karöltve. Pedig ismerte a történetet és tudta, hogy Tatia Petrova volt Elijah első, igazi szerelme.

– Ha ez egy játék, Tatia, akkor nem tetszik – mondta végül elkomolyodva Elijah.

– Esküszöm, hogy nem játék – mondta Elena, és belenézett a férfi értetlen szemeibe. Ahogy összeért a tekintetük, Elenát akaratán kívül, jólesően kirázta a hideg – A nevem Elena Gi... Salvatore – hadarta.

_Salvatore ugye? Mármint, ha Stefan a bátyám, akkor most mi mind Salvatorék vagyunk, ugye?_ – gondolta zavartan.

Elijah elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, majd hamarosan az arca megenyhült.

– Igaza van, kisasszony, Ön tényleg nem Miss Petrova. Lehet, hasonlít rá, de az Ön szemei egészen mást tükröznek... melegséget és megértést. És a haját is egészen máshogy viseli, mint Miss Petrova – mondta halkan a férfi, majd lesütötte a szemét – Kérem, bocsássa meg a bárdolatlan viselkedésemet. Ilyet nem illik mondani egy hölgynek... sőt a korábbi viselkedésem is tiszteletlen volt. Illetlenség volt drágámnak neveznem Önt, hiszen nem ismerjük egymást. Remélem, megbocsájtja nekem, hogy összetévesztettem a fiatal nővel, akinek udvarolok – hebegte Elijah, majd félrenézett.

Elena halványan elmosolyodott, mivel meglehetősen aranyosnak találta Elijah zavarát. Soha nem gondolta a jövőben, hogy ilyennek fogja látni a férfit, és ez jó értelemben megdöbbentette.

– Semmi baj, hibázni emberi dolog – legyintett – Szóval megbocsájtok, de csak akkor, ha megtudhatom a nevét – mondta végül, magát is meglepve, játékosan Elena.

Elijah lassan visszapillantott rá, majd gyengéden kezet csókolt neki, amitől Elena elpirult. Igaz, Elijah csókolt már neki kezet a jövőben, de valahogy ez az egész teljesen más volt. A férfi is más volt. Ismerős, de mégis ismeretlen, és persze sokkal ártatlanabb. Szóval nem meglepő, hogy Elena reflexei másként működtek a környezetében.

– Elijah Mikaelson szolgálatára, kisasszony – mutatkozott be kedélyesen a férfi – Isten hozta a faluban, Miss Salvatore. Gondolom nem egyedül érkezett. Egy ilyen fiatal hölgynek igazán veszélyes lenne társaság nélkül utaznia – mondta társalogva Elijah, majd leült az egyik fa tövébe.

Elena elmosolyodott ezen és ő is így tett. Meglepően jól érezte magát Elijah társaságában, mivel valahogy megnyugtatta a férfi. Ez az érzés egy pillanatra megijesztette, de tudta, hogy Elijah vámpírként is nyugtatóan hatott rá, hiszen mindig higgadtan tudott gondolkodni a jelenlétében. Így végül elhessegette a furcsa gondolatait és hagyta magát sodródni az árral.

– Természetesen nem egyedül érkeztem. A bátyám és a drága húgom is velem tartott – válaszolta.

– Így már érthető – bólintott Elijah – Na, és elárulja nekem, hogy honnan érkeztek? Vagy egy magamfajta, ismeretlen férfitől ez már túl személyeskedő volna? – kérdezte egy csintalan mosoly kíséretében. Ha Elena nem tudná jobban, azt gondolta volna, hogy Elijah flörtöl vele.

– Nem, dehogy, ne butáskodjon, miért ne árulnám el? Ez végül is nem titok – mosolyodott el Elena – Egy távoli faluból jöttünk ide. Sajnos betegség tőrt ki otthon és az édesanyánkat elvitte a vész – kezdte, és remélte, hogy elég régiesen beszélt.

– Ez igazán sajnálatos, Miss Salvatore – mondta együttérzően Elijah – Gondolom megviselte a családját ez a veszteség.

– Igen, nagy tragédia volt – sóhajtott fel drámaian Elena, majd hozzátette – És nyugodtan nevezzen Elenának, ha szeretne – ajánlotta fel, mire Elijah felvonta a szemöldökét. Szokatlannak találta a lány kérését, de végül úgy döntött, hogy nem árt vele senkinek, így rábólintott.

– Legyen, de csak akkor, ha Ön is Elijah-nak fog szólítani – mondta mosolyogva, Elena pedig viszonozta.

– Rendben, Elijah. Örülök, hogy megismertelek – mondta kedvesen Elena.

– Én is igazán örömtelinek találom a találkozásunkat, Elena – válaszolta Elijah, majd felállt és talpra segítette Elenát is.

– Köszönöm – mondta hálásan Elena.

– Szeretnélek meginvitálni vacsorára hozzánk, Elena. Remélem ráérsz holnap este – kezdte, majd megvakarta zavartan az állát. Nem értette, hogy mi ütött belé, hiszen Tatiának udvarolt és tisztességtelen dolog lett volna vonzalmat éreznie Elena iránt, főleg ilyen rövid ismeretség után, de egyszerűen nem tudta visszafogni magát. Muszáj volt meghívnia Elenát, mivel meg akarta ismerni őt. Valami nem hagyta nyugodni Elenával kapcsolatban, akármilyen csúnya dolog volt ez Tatiával szemben. Persze hamar észbe kapott, hogy ez nem volt illendő dolog, ezért gyorsan kijavította magát – Természetesen a bátyádat és húgodat is szeretettel látjuk a kunyhónkban – tette hozzá feszélyezve.

Elena naiv módon nem tulajdonított Elijah botlásának nagy jelentőségét. Egyébként is lekötötte a figyelmét a tény, hogy Elijah milyen kacifántosan fogalmazott. Érezte, hogy a férfi kevés emberrel volt ilyen közvetlen, éppen ezért értékelte, hogy próbálkozott. Furcsa érzés volt magázódnia Elijah-val. Mármint a több, mint ezer éves verziója is kötetlenül beszélgetett vele, így nem meglepő, hogy a körülbelül huszonnégy éves férfival nevetségesnek érezte a formalitásokat.

– Igazán kedves tőled, Elijah. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a testvéreim is örülni fognak ennek a gesztusnak – mondta kedélyesen Elena, és meggondolatlanul belenézett a férfi szemébe. Elijah fogva tartotta a tekintetét, miközben folytatta.

– Gondoltam, így talán könnyebb lesz a beilleszkedés. A faluba ritkán érkeznek új lakók, ezért talán érthető, hogy nehezebben nyitnak az új emberek felé a falusiak – magyarázta Elijah, Elena pedig bólintott – Remélem azzal, hogy bemutatom a családomat, könnyebben megtaláljátok majd a helyeteket a faluban – hadarta, és remélte, hogy Elena nem értette félre a korábbi botlását.

Mégis milyen férfi lett volna, ha néhány perc ismeretség után ilyen lépést tesz? Ez nem csak Tatiával, de Elenával szemben is tapintatlan lett volna. Tatiának ígéretet tett, hogy vele akar lenni és Elijah mindig állta a szavát, éppen ezért minden erejével azon volt, hogy elhessegesse a bűnös gondolatait, amik néhány perccel korábban majdnem kicsúsztak a száján.

– Milyen nemes gondolat – mondta elérzékenyülve Elena.

Az igazat megvallva nem számított rá, hogy ilyen figyelmes és kedves fogadtatásban fognak részesülni. Persze ismerte Elijah-t a jövőben, és tudta, hogy a férfi egy úriember volt, de arról fogalma sem volt, hogy mire számíthatott tőle emberként. Persze hamar rájött, hogy Elijah a múltban is egy gáláns és tisztaszívű férfi volt.

– Ez a legkevesebb azok után, hogy olyan tiszteletlen voltam veled, Elena – mondta Elijah, és közben észrevétlenül visszaindult a kunyhók felé.

– Szóra sem érdemes, Elijah. Ha tényleg hasonlítok a lányra, aki tetszik neked, akkor érthető, hogy összetévesztettél vele – mondta Elena, de ezúttal nem nézett Elijah szemébe. Épp elég volt, hogy ő tudta az igazat a Tatia és a közte lévő kapcsolatról.

– Tatia és én igaz az udvarlásnál járunk, de kétlem, hogy elfogadná, ha valaha megkérném a kezét. Ő egészen más természet, mint te, kedves Elena – magyarázta meggondolatlanul Elijah, és Elena halványan elmosolyodott a megnevezésen. Elijah a jövőben is gyakran nevezte őt kedvesnek, és emiatt egy furcsa melegség járta át.

Elijah ellenben legbelül átkozta magát, amiért nem bírt lakatot tenni a szájára. Elena jelenléte teljesen megzavarta, és nem gondolta végig amit mondott.

– Egyre kíváncsibb leszek erre a híres Tatiára – válaszolta végül Elena. Volt egy olyan érzése a történetek alapján, hogy Tatia jóval inkább Katherine-re hasonlított, mintsem rá, de ettől függetlenül meg akarta ismerni az ősét, ha már lehetősége nyílt rá.

– Hamarosan biztosan találkozol vele, Elena hiszen ez a falu nem olyan nagy – mondta Elijah, majd megtorpant, ahogy közelebb értek a kunyhókhoz – Jól gondolom, hogy a néhai Mrs. Brooks kunyhójába költöztetek? – kérdezte, mire Elena bólintott.

– Igen – mosolyodott el – Azt hiszem, szomszédok vagyunk, Elijah – tette hozzá játékosan.

– Igen, én is – viszonozta a mosolyt Elijah, majd odakísérte Elenát a kunyhójához – Köszönöm a beszélgetést. Egy kellemes hölgyet ismertem meg benned, Elena – mondta vidáman – Holnap este találkozunk, és megismerheted a többieket is – tette hozzá, majd ismét kezet csókolt Elenának mielőtt otthagyta volna.

– Már várom – mondta Elena kedvesen, és igaz kétértelmű volt a dolog, mégis mindketten tökéletesen érezték, hogy az újbóli találkozást várja a lány, mintsem azt, hogy megismerje a férfi családját. 

Elena hamarosan mosolyogva lépett be a kunyhóba. A felindultság, amit Stefan iránt érzett, meglepően már sehol sem volt. Nem akarta bevallani, de az Elijah-val töltött idő teljesen elfelejtette vele a korábbi dühöt és fájdalmat.

– Mire ez a jó kedv? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Caroline, ahogy megpillantotta a derűs lányt.

– Találkoztam Elijah-val, és mivel Elena Salvatore néven mutatkoztam be neki, így mostantól mindannyian Salvatore-ék vagyunk – mondta Elena könnyedén – Ja, és holnap este az Ősi családdal vacsizunk – tette hozzá, majd gúnyosan Stefanra nézett.

Stefan döbbenten pillantott rá, Caroline pedig összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Ez nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet volt – mondta végül Stefan.

– Tisztában vagyok vele! – csattant fel Elena – Tudom, hogy a jövőben utáljuk Elijah családját, de most mindannyian emberek! Nem gondolod, hogy adhatnánk nekik egy esélyt, mielőtt emberként is elítéljük őket olyan hibákért, amit ezer éves vámpírokként követtek el? – kiabálta magát is meglepve.

Caroline sóhajtott mielőtt bólintott volna, de Stefan továbbra is hajthatatlan volt.

– Klaus megölte Jennát! Rebekah elárult volna téged, ha nem szúrod le, és hadd ne kelljen felsorolnom mindazt, amit Elijah tett ellened! – kiabálta.

– Tudom, hogy mit tett Klaus! – mondta dühösen Elena – Azt ellenben sosem tudjuk meg, hogy Rebekah mit tett volna, mivel még azelőtt hátba döftem a hatásotokra a tőrrel, hogy kiderülhetett volna! – mondta keserédesen – Ami pedig Elijah-t illeti, ő soha nem hazudott nekem. Végig tudtam, hogy mibe egyeztem bele! Sosem nevezett idiótának és őszinte volt velem... rólatok ezt elmondható? – vonta fel a szemöldökét, mire Stefan nyelt egyet. Ezt látva Elena horkantott egyet – Én is így gondoltam!

– Stefan, Elenának igaza van. Az Ősiek most még nem azok, akiket megismertünk a jövőben – próbálta csillapítani a helyzetet Caroline – Nem gondolod, hogy adhatnánk nekik egy esélyt?

– Most már úgyis mindegy – gúnyolódott Stefan – Miss Buzgónak hála, a „Salvatore család” kénytelen együtt vacsorázni Klausékkal – fintorodott el, majd kiviharzott a kunyhóból.

– Hagyd rá – legyintett Caroline, majd átkarolta Elenát – Inkább meséld el, miről beszélgettél Elijah-val?

– Semmiről – pirult el Elena, és átkozta magát érte.

– Ne hazudj nekem, Elena Gilbert! Mindketten tudjuk, hogy tetszik neked Elijah – húzta az agyát Caroline.

– Én soha... – hebegte Elena.

– Nem kellett mondanod. Az elejétől fogva meg volt köztetek a vonzalom. Tudat alatt el is szóltad magad párszor, mivel olyan szeretetteljesen beszéltél róla, hogy egyértelmű volt, hogy nem semleges neked. És, csak hogy tudd, ez a feltevésem be is bizonyosodott a Lockwood család jótékonysági bálján. Szinte szexeltetek a szemeitekkel az egész város szeme láttára. Izzott köztetek a levegő, főleg a táncnál – mosolyodott el önelégülten Caroline.

– Csak barátok vagyunk, Care – mentegetőzött Elena, de pontosan tudta, hogy a barátságnál azért jóval többet érzett Elijah iránt.

– Oké, oké. Tegyük fel, hogy Stefan és akármennyire ellenzem, Damon nincsenek a képben – kezdte Caroline – Akkor adnál egy esélyt Elijah-nak? – tette hozzá szélesen mosolyogva.

Elena sóhajtott egyet. Vonzódott Elijah-hoz, és a szíve mélyén tudta, hogy a férfi is hozzá. Persze ezt ráfogta arra, hogy Elijah két ősével, Tatiával és Katherine-el is randevúzott, de legbelül tudta, hogy ezzel csak saját magát álltatta. Elijah több alkalommal tett figyelmes megjegyzést a belső szépségére, mint a külsejére, amin két másik nővel osztozott. A férfi a személyisége miatt kedvelte, nem azért, mert a hasonmás volt.

– Azt hiszem, vonzódom hozzá. Elijah egy nemes lelkű és megbízható férfi, aki ráadásul igen csak jóképű, de... – suttogta Elena – De soha nem lesz köztünk semmi ... se vámpírként, se emberként. Nem hiszem, hogy működne.

– Soha ne mondd, hogy soha, Elena! Ne legyél makacs! Nem szégyen, ha tetszik neked Elijah – figyelmeztette Caroline – És csak, hogy tudd, még őt is előbb elfogadnám melletted, mint Damont – jegyezte meg.

– Még, ha így is van. Ebben az időben az ősömmel van, Tatiával – emelte ki Elena – Szóval, felesleges erről beszélni.

– Ha jól ismerem a sztorit, Tatia épp olyan manipulatív ribanc, mint Katherine. Csak ő nem Stefan és Damon szívével játszik, hanem Klaust és Elijah-t rángatja kötélen – mondta Caroline – Kétlem, hogy Elijah nem téged választana, ha közted és Tatia között kellene döntenie – vont vállat – Sőt, lemerném fogadni, hogy a jövőben Katherine-t is legyőznéd a szemében, ha arról van szó.

– Csodálatos őseim vannak – forgatta meg a szemeit Elena – És nem tudom Care, oké? Szeretem Stefant, de már nem szerelemmel, szeretem Damont, de nem tudom, hogy a vágy, amit éreztem iránta Stefan távollétében, szerelem vagy sem – sóhajtott – Ami pedig Elijah-t illeti, abba a dologba eddig bele sem gondoltam. Az elejétől fogva élvezem a társaságát, vonzónak találom és felnézek rá, de épp elég dráma van nélküle is az életemben – mondta halkan.

– Talán ez egy égi jel, Elena – jegyezte meg Caroline.

– Mégis mire? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Hogy lépj tovább a Salvatore fivéreken, és végre boldog legyél? Na, és ha ezt a boldogságot egy ezer éves vámpír oldalán találod meg, ki vagyok én, hogy ítélkezzek? – emelte ki kuncogva Caroline, amivel Elenát is megmosolyogtatta.

***

Hamar nyugovóra tértek. Igaz a konyhába találtak néhány gyertyát, így a fény nem lett volna probléma, de az igazat megvallva mindannyian fáradtak voltak. Rengeteget gyalogoltak a piachoz, majd később fel a faluba. Ettek egy kevés gyümölcsöt, amit Stefan szedett nekik az erdőben, majd lefeküdtek aludni. A bőrök és a rongyok állott szagúak és koszosak voltak, de mivel nem volt más választásuk, így kénytelenek voltak azokon aludni. Caroline és Elena megbeszélték, hogy másnap kitalálják, hogyan kell mosni ebben az időben, mert hosszútávon egyikük sem gondolta, hogy tolerálni tudták volna az előző lakó gyanús rongyait.

Stefan az egy személyes hálót foglalta el, a lányok pedig együtt aludtak a nagyobb helyiségben. A szokatlan körülmények és a koszos ágynemű ellenére hamar elnyomta őket az álom.


	3. Chapter 3

**-2-**

Másnap kora hajnalban hangos kukorékolásra, fahasogatás zajára és más egyéb munkahangokra riadtak fel. Caroline fájdalmasan felült és megrökönyödve az ablakra pillantott, amiben természetesen nem volt üveg, csak egy piszkos, fehér rongy takarta el a bámészkodók és a rovarok ellen, kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel.

– Ezek az emberek tényleg a csirkékkel kelnek – jegyezte meg Caroline, és kinyújtózkodott.

Elena egyetértően bólintott, majd felállt és elindul a konyha felé. Caroline követte, de közben végig ásítozott és magában átkozta a helyet, hogy még kávé sem volt.

Stefan már az asztalnál ült és tojást evett.

– Az meg honnan van? – kérdezte döbbenten Caroline.

– A kunyhó mögött van egy elkerített rész állatokkal. Mikor Gale azt mondta, hogy a berendezést is odaadja, szerintem ebbe beleértette a csirkéket és a kecskéket is – magyarázta tele szájjal a fiú, majd intett a két lánynak, hogy az agyagedényben még volt sült tojás.

– Na, legalább éhen nem fogunk halni – jegyezte meg Caroline, és elfelezte a maradék tojást két cseréptányérra. Az egyiket Elena elé tolta, aki időközben, szótlanul leült mellé az egyik kőre.

– Ez az összes konyhai felszerelés? Az agyagtál, a fakanalak és a cseréptányérok? – kérdezte hirtelen Elena, percekkel később.

– Igen – mondta Stefan, és elhúzta a száját – Illetve van még néhány fa pohár – tette hozzá.

– Hát ez nem sok, szóval tényleg sürgősen kelleni fog az a konyhafelszerelés – mondta egyetértően Caroline, Elena előző napi megjegyzésére utalva.

– Ahhoz előbb munkát kell találnom – emlékeztette őket Stefan – Különben is, lehet Ayana még ma hazajuttat minket – jegyezte meg reménykedve és vállat vont.

– Azt erősen kétlem – rázta meg a fejét Caroline – Ez egy elég nagy varázslatnak tűnik, mármint több, mint ezer évet utaztunk a múltba. Ráadásul a sci-fi-k első szabálya az, hogy a jövőbe utazni mindig sokkal nehezebb, mint a múltba.

– Egyébként is, ha az emlékezetem nem csal, a boszorkányoknak mindig kell valami, amiből erőt meríthetnek – jegyezte meg Elena – Valami természeti dolog, mint a Hold, vagy egy napfogyatkozás, vagy mit tudom én – emelte ki.

– Ne spekuláljunk, lányok! Majd Ayana délután megmondja, mit tehet értünk – zárta rövidre Stefan.

– Aztán vacsorázunk az Ősiekkel – emlékeztette rá Caroline.

– Alig várom – húzta el a száját a fiatalabbik Salvatore.

– Ne zsörtölődj, Stefan! – forgatta meg a szemeit Elena – Kétlem, hogy rossz lesz. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az lesz a legtöbb, amit eszünk, azóta mióta itt vagyunk.

– Csak mert Elijah tegnap még a nem létező bugyidat is lebűvölte rólad a nyájas modorával, ne általánosíts! Kétlem, hogy a többi Ősi is ilyen lesz! – mondta feszülten Stefan, mire Elena visszakézből felpofozta.

Stefan reflexből az arcára szorította a kezét, és sértetten bámulta Elenát.

– Ezt azonnal fejezd be! – kiabálta Elena – Attól mert már nem jelentek neked semmit, még nem kell sértegetned! Elijah tisztességes volt velem, csak beszélgettünk, és volt olyan kedves, hogy meghívott minket vacsorázni, hogy ne legyünk kirekesztettek a faluban!

– Amúgy is, tudtommal Klaus ebben az időben csak egy átlagos huszonéves, akit állandóan véresre ver az agresszív apja – emelte ki Caroline.

– Ez az, védjétek csak őket, mintha nem tették volna tönkre az életünket a jövőben! – mondta feszülten Stefan, majd felállt az asztaltól – Én megyek és kiderítem, hogy lehet itt pénzt keresni. Addig is mossátok ki az ágyneműt, mert olyan szaga van, mint valaminek ami meghalt! – morogta, majd elviharzott.

– Ne is törődj vele – legyintett Caroline – Majd beletörődik, hogy ez nem az a világ, amiben eddig éltünk.

– Igazad van, csak felhúzott – mondta Elena, majd sóhajtott egyet mielőtt megette volna az utolsó falat tojását – Van ötleted, hogy mivel illatosíthatnánk meg az ágyneműket?

– Gondolom most vadnövényeket használnak hozzá – gondolkodott hangosan Caroline – Bármi jó lehet aminek erősebbek az illatanyagai. A zsálya, a kakukkfű vagy a levendula, és ez tuti nevetségesen fog hangzani a számból, de a vasfű is ilyen.

– Nem tudom, honnan értesz ehhez, Care, de ebben lehet valami – húzta el elismerően a száját Elena – Na, és hol fogunk mosni?

– Ez Mystic Falls, ’Lena. Ott a patak, vagy a folyó – vont vállat Caroline – Amúgy pedig nem értek hozzá, csak egy ötlet volt.

– Majdnem elfelejtettem – nevetett fel a barna lány – A folyó azért messzebb van, de a patak működhet – értett egyet.

– Akkor szedjünk össze mindent és álljunk neki mosni. Ha szerencsénk van, estére meg is száradnak a rongyok – mondta elszántan Caroline, és félretette a tálakat – Ezeket meg majd később elmossuk.

Megigazították a ruhájukat, felkötötték a hajukat egy darab ronggyal, majd miután összekészítették a mosnivalójukat, elindultak a patakhoz.

– Nézd, ott van vasfű – biccentett Elena egy hatalmas, fehér tölgyfa felé, amiről azonnal tudta, hogy az a fa volt, amivel meg lehetett ölni az Ősi vámpírokat. Ott állt előttük az egyetlen fegyver teljes pompájában.

– Te szedd fel – nevetett fel Caroline, miközben odasétáltak.

– Ember vagy, Care. Te is megfoghatod – vont vállat Elena és lehajolt, hogy felszedjen néhány szálat a vasfűből.

– Tudom, de már megszoktam, hogy távol tartsam magam tőle – magyarázta a szőkeség.

Elena ezt hallva kuncogni kezdett és gyengéden végigsimított a vasfűvel Caroline karján.

– Látod? Ártalmatlan – mosolyodott el diadalittasan, mire Caroline ismét nevetni kezdett.

Szedtek egy nagy csokorral a vasfűből, majd az erdő felé vették az irányt.

Már majdnem az erdő vonalához értek, mikor valaki utánuk kiabált. Mindketten odafordultak, mire Elijah elmosolyodott.

Elena viszonozta a mosolyt, Caroline ellenben érdeklődve figyelt.

– Szép jó reggelt, Elena – üdvözölte a lányt, majd biccentett Caroline-nak – Örülök a találkozásnak, Miss Salvatore.

– Én is, Mr. Mikaelson. A húgom csak jót mesélt Önről – mondta Caroline – Igazán kedves, hogy meghívott minket vacsorázni a családjával.

– Ez a legkevesebb, Miss Salvatore – legyintett Elijah – Örömömre szolgál megismerni két ilyen kedves hölgyet, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy a bátyjuk is egy kellemes beszélgető partner – mondta barátságosan a férfi, amivel elérte, hogy Caroline is elmosolyodjon.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Stefannal is meg fogja találni a közös hangot – jegyezte meg Caroline. Persze tudta, hogy Stefan makacs volt, ha az Ősi családról volt szó, de reménykedett benne, hogy viselkedni fog a vacsora alatt.

– Az erdő veszélyes hely két fiatal hölgy számára – váltott témát Elijah, mikor tudatosult benne, hogy hová igyekezett a két lány.

– Hát az ágynemű nem fogja kimosni magát – viccelődött Elena, mire Elijah felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Ágynemű? – ízlelgette a számára ismeretlen szót.

Elenának fogalma sem volt, hogy mégis minek nevezték a „kőkorban” az ágyneműt, és ahogy elnézte, Caroline-nak sem volt ötlete.

– Amin alszunk – javította ki végül Caroline Elena botlását – A régi falunkban ágyneműnek hívták – tette hozzá.

– Áh – mosolyodott el Elijah – Így már értem, mi csak alvóhelynek nevezzük – magyarázta.

Elena már válaszolt volna valamit, amikor egy férfi, velőt rázó hangnemben, ráförmedt Elijah-ra.

– Elijah! Ne lopd a napot, fiam! Térj vissza a feladataidhoz! – harsogta ellentmondást nem tűrően.

– Máris, apám! – válaszolta fejet hajtva Elijah, majd a lányokhoz fordult – Én is az erdőbe tartok fát vágni, esetleg egy darabon elkísérhetem a hölgyeket a patakhoz – ajánlotta fel.

– Igazán kedves ajánlat, köszönjük – mosolyodott el Elena.

– Az erdő még napfénynél is veszélyes tud lenni. Rebekah-t, a húgomat, sem engedem el szívesen egyedül, ha nem muszáj – magyarázta a férfi.

– Kevesebb beszéd fiam, több munka! – üvöltötte Mikael, és csak akkor hallgatott el, mikor Elijah végre elindult az erdő felé. Nem örült neki, hogy a fia a két új lány társaságában indult el, de mivel látta, hogy a jövevények kezében ott volt a mosnivaló, így hagyta eltűnni őket. Úgy gondolta, hogy Elijah-t később is leszidhatja, ha nem tér vissza elég tűzifával.

***

Ahogy egyre beljebb haladtak az erdőben, Caroline úgy ismert fel minden ösvényt, amik a huszonegyedik században is ott voltak. Persze ebben az időben minden olyan tiszta és érintetlen volt. Az ösvények mentén nem voltak eldobálva a sörös üvegek és a gyorséttermi kaja csomagolása sem. Az utak is tiszták voltak, nem csúfította el őket az autók mély keréknyoma, amit a sáros időben akaratlanul ott hagytak. Ahogy ezen merengett, szinte nem is hallotta a körülötte zajló beszélgetést.

– Megkérdezhetem, sikerült berendezkedni az új kunyhóban? – kérdezte társalogva Elijah, és lustán feljebb tolta a vállán a fejszéjét, ami egy bőr darabon lógott.

– Igen, egészen kellemes – füllentette Elena – Gondolom majd jobb lesz, miután kimostuk az alvóhelyünket és a függönyöket, és beszereztünk néhány új főzőedényt – tette hozzá.

– Függöny? – ráncolta össze a homlokát a férfi az újabb ismeretlen szó hallatán.

– Amit az ablakokra kell tenni – mosolyodott el Elena.

– Áh, már értem. Néhány ablakrongy tényleg csodákra képes – mosolyodott el Elijah – Akaratlanul észrevettem, hogy elég kevés csomaggal érkezett a családod. Ha túl tolakodó a kérdésem, persze nem kell válaszolnod, kedves Elena.

Elena sóhajtott és halványan elmosolyodott. Elijah a jövőben is egy úriember volt, és mindig megfontoltan és illemtudóan fogalmazott, de ez a férfi egy újabb szintre emelte az illemet. Persze ez nem zavarta a lányt, inkább aranyosnak találta.

– Útközben az utunkat állták haramiák – magyarázta – Minden értékünket elvették, de természetesen mi örültünk neki, hogy minket nem bántották, csak a csomagok és a lovak kellettek nekik – mondta szomorú hangon.

– Ez igazán sajnálatos – mondta együttérzően Elijah – De legalább nem esett baja a családodnak. A családnál nincs fontosabb dolog – emelte ki, mire Elena elmosolyodott.

Ez volt az egyik közös pontja Elijah-val a jövőben. Mindketten a családjukért harcoltak. Damon és Stefan soha nem értették meg, hogy Elena mégis hogy tudott megbocsájtani a férfinak, amikor az elárulta őket és nem segített a Klausszal való harcban, de Elena tökéletesen megértette, hogy mit érzett akkor Elijah. Tudta, hogy fordított helyzetben ő is ugyanezt tette volna az öccséért, mint a férfi. Ha választania kellett volna Jeremy és valaki más között, egyértelműen a fiú oldalán állt volna. _A családnál nincs fontosabb dolog az életben. _Persze próbálta megmagyarázni a Salvatore fivéreknek, hogy ők is egymást választották volna, ha Elijah cipőjében járnak, de Damon forrófejűen azt kiabálta, hogy Stefan semmiben nem hasonlít Klausra, és Elena ne legyen egy totális idióta, ne hasonlítsa össze az Ősi hibridet a kisöccsével.

A barna hajú lány sóhajtott és lesütötte a szemét. 

– Igen, Elijah, igazad van – válaszolta végül – A család az első.

– Örülök, hogy ebben egyetértünk, Elena – mondta elégedetten a férfi, majd megtorpant az egyik fa mellett – Megérkeztünk – biccentett a patak felé, ami lassan csörgedezett néhány bokor takarásában.

– Köszönjük a kíséretet – szólalt meg hirtelen Caroline, ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy megálltak.

– Szívesen máskor is, Miss Salvatore. Ha bajban lennének, csak sikoltsanak, nem megyek messzire – ígérte Elijah. Már majdnem elindult, mikor hirtelen észrevette Rebekah-t a patak partján egy adag mosnivalóval.

A férfi, a két lány legnagyobb meglepődésére, elindult a patak felé. A lányok követték, és amint megpillantották a szőke, leendő Ősi vámpírt, azonnal megértették, hogy mi ütött Elijah-ba.

– ’Bekah, megmondtam, hogy egyedül ne indulj el az erdőbe! Tudod, hogy milyen veszélyes. Az állatok és a tisztességtelen férfiak bármikor Rád támadhatnak! – szólalt meg elkomolyodva Elijah, mire Rebekah abbahagyta a mosást és az ajkába harapott.

– Ne haragudj rám, bátyám – sütötte le a szemét – Édesanyánk ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy eljöjjek mosni, és te is tudod, hogy szűkölködöm a barátokban – suttogta elszomorodva.

Ahogy a második mondatot meghallotta, elszorult Elena szíve. A jövőben Rebekah mindent megtett azért, hogy a gimiben közkedvelt legyen, hogy legyenek barátai, és az igazat megvallva, ő is kedvelte Rebekah-t mielőtt a Salvatore fivérek rávették, hogy leszúrja a tőrrel. Ahogy erre gondolt, lelkiismeret furdalása lett, hogy a szőke lány miatta feküdt a jövőben, eszméletlenül, kiszáradva egy koporsóban Klaus villájában.

– Talán legközelebb majd a Salvatore lányok elkísérnek – mosolyodott el Elijah, majd a két lányhoz fordult – Hadd mutassam be az egyetlen húgomat, Rebekah-t.

– Örülök a találkozásnak – biccentett mosolyogva Rebekah.

Elena és Caroline összenéztek, és úgy döntöttek szavak nélkül, hogy kedvesek lesznek Rebekah-val. A lány ártalmatlannak és egészen aranyosnak látszott ebben az időben. Nem hordta fent az orrát, mint a vámpír akit a jövőben ismertek meg és egyáltalán nem tűnt paranoiásnak.

– Elena vagyok. Én is nagyon örülök a találkozásnak, Rebekah – térdelt le a szőke lány mellé, és biztatóan rámosolyogott mielőtt kezet nyújtott volna neki.

Rebekah gyengéden megrázta. Látszott rajta, hogy alig akarta elhinni, hogy egy korabeli lány kedves volt vele.

– Én pedig Caroline vagyok, Elena húga – térdelt le a szőkeség Rebekah másik oldalán.

– Nos, akkor én megyek. Érezzétek jól magatokat, Rebekah, és ha bármi baj lenne, csak kiáltsatok, itt leszek a közeletekben – mosolyodott el elégedetten Elijah, és mint aki jól végezte a dolgát, magára hagyta a három lányt a mosnivalójukkal.

– Látom felkészülten érkeztetek, a vasfű igazán kellemes illatot tud adni a ruháknak – mosolyodott el Rebekah, és felemelt egy csokor virágot maga mellől – Én most a zsályát választottam.

– Az is nagyon hasznos növény – mondta társalgási szándékkel Elena.

Egy darabig csendben mostak. A két lány először lefigyelte észrevétlenül Rebekah-t, ahogy az első ruhát kimosta. Bevizezte az anyagot és kimosta a vízben a foltokat, amennyire csak tudta, majd a kezébe vett néhány szálat a zsályából és átdörzsölte vele a ruhát, majd félretette mielőtt neki látott volna a következőnek. Elena biztos volt benne, hogy azért tette félre az előzőt, hogy az anyag átvegye jobban a növény illatát.

Miután megértették, hogyan kellett mosni a „kőkorban”, ők is neki láttak. Caroline fájdalmasan elhúzta a száját, ahogy a kezéhez ért a jéghideg patak víz.

– Tudom, most elég kellemetlen a víz, sajnos még nem süt ide a Nap – mondta Rebekah, mikor észrevette Caroline reakcióját.

– Beszélgessünk – vetette fel Elena, mikor ő is megérezte a víz hőmérsékletét – Úgy talán nem lesz olyan kellemetlen érzés, ha nem figyelünk rá.

– Ez egy igazán jó ötlet, Elena – mosolyodott el Rebekah. A gesztus őszinte volt, és a két lányban megerősítette a feltevést, hogy az Ősi család emberként teljesen normális volt. Az elkövetkező ezer év megedzette és egy kemény burkot emelt Rebekah köré, de mindketten sejtették, hogy a szőke lányban ez a kedvesség a jövőben is ott lehetett még a felszín alatt, mélyen elásva.

– Hát jó, akkor már csak egy téma kellene – mondta elszántan Elena, és biztatóan rámosolyogott Rebekah-ra.

– Beszélgessünk a fiúkról és arról, ahogy tönkreteszik az életünket – nevetett fel Caroline – Neked van fiúd Rebekah? Hány éves is vagy? – kérdezte közvetlenül, mire a szőke lány kezében megállt egy pillanatra a ruha, amit mosott.

– Tizenöt éves vagyok – kezdte halkan – Fiúm? – ízlelgette a szót – Ti így neveztétek a falutokban az udvarlókat? – érdeklődte kíváncsian – És ti hány évesek vagyok? – tette hozzá hadarva.

– Ez csak az egyik szó rá – mondta Elena – Barátnak is szoktuk nevezni őket, vagy partnernek, ha komolyabb a kapcsolat – magyarázta – Caroline tizenhét, én pedig tizennyolc.

– Érdekes falu lehet – mosolyodott el Rebekah – Mi udvarlónak nevezzük az olyan fiút, akivel ismerkedünk, és jegyesnek az olyat, akivel komolyabb már az ismeretségünk és esélyes, hogy a házastársunk lesz a jövőben – magyarázta.

– Na, és neked van most udvarlód? Vagy esetleg még fiatal vagy hozzá? – kérdezte Caroline, mire Rebekah elszomorodva megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, nem vagyok fiatal hozzá, sőt – suttogta – De sajnos nincs udvarlóm. Még sosem volt. Elkerülnek a fiúk és a fiatal férfiak – vallotta be halkan.

– Ez szomorú – mondta Elena – Nem próbáltad felhívni magadra valahogy a figyelmüket?

– Az nem lenne illendő – rázta meg a fejét Rebekah – Végülis elmondhatom az okát, hogy miért nem ismerkednek velem a fiúk, hiszen a faluban úgyis megtudjátok majd idővel, és talán jobb, ha én mondom el – sóhajtott egyet – Az édesanyám boszorkány és nekem is vannak mágikus képességeim. A legtöbben emiatt tartanak tőlem.

– A régi falunkban a legjobb barátnőnk egy boszorkány volt – emelte ki Caroline.

– Igen, mi nem félünk tőled, Rebekah – biztosította Elena – És nem gondoltam semmi illetlen dologra, mikor azt mondtam, hogy hívd fel magadra a fiúk figyelmet – mentegetőzött – Mindössze arra utaltam, hogy mosolyogj rájuk meg ilyesmi – magyarázta.

– Hát, valójában régebben volt egy fiú, aki tetszett nekem. Szoktam rá mosolyogni, de ő mintha észre sem vett volna – magyarázta elszomorodva – Ezért inkább már nem próbálkozom. Amit tehetnék az illetlen lenne, és nem akarok csalódást okozni a családomnak csak azért, hogy egy fiú rám nézzen.

– Illetlen? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Caroline. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a „kőkorban” mi számított illetlennek, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy valami nevetségesen átlagos dolog.

– Hát az illetlen dolog lenne, ha odamennék hozzá és elhívnám sétálni például. Az ilyesmi a férfiak dolga, nem a nőké. Egyedül Elijah cafkája tesz ilyesmit, de az a nő nagyon romlott. Házasságon kívül született gyermeke – mondta megrökönyödve Rebekah – Te eléggé hasonlítasz rá, Elena – pillantott a barna lányra, és mikor rájött, hogy ez milyen sértőn hangzott, kijavította magát – Csak külsőre, természetesen, bár te sokkal szebb vagy és kedvesebb is – tette hozzá.

– Köszönöm, Rebekah. Kedves tőled, hogy szimpatikusabbnak találsz annál az illetlen nőnél. Elijah egyébként említette, hogy hasonlítok erre a bizonyos Tatiára – mondta halkan Elena. Még nem látta élőben az eredeti hasonmást, de azt már tökéletesen tudta, hogy senki nem szerette a faluba. Az anekdoták és Rebekah hangneme legalábbis ezt sugallta.

– Elijah sokkal jobbat érdemelne annál az olcsó szajhánál – morogta Rebekah – Főleg, hogy Niket is elcsábította. Mégis milyen nő tesz ilyesmit? – kérdezte teátrálisan a lányokat – Egy normális, tisztességes nő nem fogadja el egyszerre két férfitől az udvarlást, és főleg nem férkőzik egy testvérpár közé – hadarta meggondolatlanul.

Elena elcsendesedett, hiszen eszébe jutott Stefan és Damon, ahogy Rebekah a testvérekről beszélt. Nem tudatosan, de közéjük férkőzött. Elena őszintén szerette Stefant az elején, Damon viszont ennek ellenére is beleszeretett. A lány vonzódott Damonhöz, de nem akart tőle többet, és ez összetörte az idősebbik Salvatore szívét. Akármennyire nem akart hasonlítani Katherine-re, aki szórakozott a Salvatore fivérekkel és az 1400-as években a Mikaelson fivérekkel, és Tatiára, aki madzagon rángatta a Mikaelson fiúkat a „kőkorban”, akaratán kívül mégis olyan volt, még ha csak részben is, mint az ősei. Damon és Stefan kapcsolata miatta lett még rosszabb... persze Katherine indította el ezt az érzés bennük, de Elena úgy érezte, hogy „sikerült” befejeznie a manipulatív vámpírlány munkáját.

– Ez a Tatia nagyon csúnyán viselkedik akkor, ha mindkét testvéredet hitegeti – jegyezte meg Caroline.

– Talán majd rájönnek, hogy Tatia nem szereti őket igazán, még mielőtt túl késő lenne – mondta reménykedve Rebekah – Talán Elijah szeme megakad valaki máson – pillantott Elena felé, mire a barna hajú lány elpirult.

– A bátyád nagyon kedves, Rebekah. Kellemes társaság, de kétlem, hogy bármit akarna tőlem – válaszolta végül Elena.

– Lehet, hogy még soha nem volt udvarlóm, de hidd el, Elena, én meglátom, ha valamelyik bátyám úgy néz egy lányra – mosolyodott el elégedetten Rebekah – Elijah szeme megakadt rajtad, és kétlem, hogy csak a Tatiával való hasonlóságod miatt – biztatta.

Elena halványan elmosolyodott Rebekah szavain, és ebben a pillanatban úgy érezte, hogy jó barátok lehetnének. Caroline ellenben tudta, hogy nem lett volna szabad adnia a lovat Rebekah alá, de egyszerűen nem bírta visszafogni magát... jobban szólva, nem bírt lakatot tenni a szájára.

– Szerintem is tetszel neki, ’Lena – mondta a szőke lány, mire Elena döbbenten pillantott rá. Az egy dolog volt, hogy négy szemközt beismerte Caroline-nak, hogy tetszik neki Elijah, de mindez Rebekah előtt már egy egészen más kérdés volt.

– Ez biztosan Isten műve, hogy idehozott téged, Elena – mosolyodott el izgatottan Rebekah – Elijah megszabadulhat attól a szégyentelen cafkától és végre udvarolhat egy kedves lánynak, mint te.

– Nem tudom, Rebekah. Elijah nagyon komolyan kedveli ezt a Tatiát. Nem hiszem, hogy szakítana vele.

– Szakítani? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Rebekah.

– Megszabadulni tőle, csak szebben mondva – nevetett fel Caroline.

– Áh – kuncogott Rebekah is – Már csak Niknek kell keresnem egy új lányt – tette hozzá elgondolkodva – Caroline? Téged esetleg érdekelne a bátyám?

Caroline nyelt egyet. A jövőben Klaus tönkretette az életüket, és hiába tartotta vonzó férfinek, persze ezt soha nem vallotta volna be a többieknek, a tény, hogy egy pszichopata gyilkos volt, felülírta a csáberejét.

– Még nem találkoztam a másik testvéreddel, Rebekah – válaszolta végül. Ez ebben a percben igaz volt. Caroline nem találkozott még az emberi Klausszal, csak az elmebeteg hibriddel a jövőben.

– Szerintem illenél hozzá – mondta ábrándos hangon Rebekah – Ő olyan borúlátó természet, míg te vidám vagy és életteli – magyarázta – Hiszem, hogy te fel tudnád vidítani Niket.

– Egyezzünk meg abban, Rebekah, hogy előbb találkozom a bátyáddal mielőtt véleményt mondok róla – nevetett fel erőltetetten Caroline, de Rebekah ezt nem érzékelte.

– Rendben, de előre szólok, hogy igazam lesz. Nik és te tökéletes pár lennétek – mosolyodott el önelégülten Rebekah, ami mindkét lányt a szőkeség jövőbeli énjére emlékeztette egy pillanatra.

– Látom szereted a romantikus történeteket, Rebekah – kuncogott Elena – Az igaz szerelem és a többi.

– Ha a mesékre utalsz, amiket még édesanyám mondott nekem gyermekkoromban, akkor igen, azt hiszem, szeretem őket – tűnődött el Rebekah.

– Szereted elképzelni a dolgokat – mosolyodott el Caroline – És hiszel a boldog befejezésben.

– Azt hiszem – bólintott Rebekah – Talán baj?

– Egyáltalán nem – biztosította Caroline – Jó dolog ábrándozni. Talán egy nap a te herceged is eljön érted, ’Bekah.

Rebekah meglepődött a becézésen, amit csak a testvérei használtak, de nem zavarta, sőt inkább örült neki, hogy a Salvatore lányok látszólag kedvelték őt és élvezték a társaságát.

– Remélem, igazad lesz Caroline. Nagyon szeretnék boldog lenni – szorította össze hálásan az ajkait a fiatalabb lány.

– Mind erről álmodunk – biztatta – Nem bűn, ha néha napján kimondjuk ezeket az érzéseket.

– Na, és nektek volt otthon udvarlótok? – kérdezte hirtelen Rebekah.

– Igen, Tylernek hívták, de önhibáján kívül megváltozott és már nem akartam vele lenni – kezdte Caroline, amikor meglátta, hogy Elena erősen gondolkodott azon, hogy mit mondhatna Rebekah-nak.

– Volt egy fiú, Matt – döntött végül a szőke focista mellett. Nem mondhatta Stefant, hiszen ebben az időben a fiatalabbik Salvatore a bátyja volt – Gyerek szerelem volt, hiányzott belőle a szenvedély és a kaland. Egy idő után unalmas lett az együtt töltött idő, így közös döntés után különváltunk – magyarázta Elena.

– Sz...szenvedély? – hebegte Rebekah, és elpirult – Nem tudom, mit jelent, de illetlenül hangzik – ismerte be.

– Nem illetlen dolog, ha olyan emberek között történik, akik szeretik egymást – nyugtatta Elena – Ha egy kapcsolat szenvedélyes, az olyan... – Elena nem találta a szavakat, de szerencséjére Caroline közbeszólt.

– Ha szenvedélyesen szeretsz valakit, akkor nagyon szereted őt, szinte átadod neki a lelked egy részét, és ő is neked. Ő a mindened és csak vele akarsz lenni. Átjár és teljesen magáévá tesz az érzés. Nem tudsz semmi másra gondolni, csak a szeretett férfire – magyarázta.

– Ezek szerint, te nagyon szeretted ezt a Tylert? – érdeklődte Rebekah a magyarázat hallatán. Caroline nem tudhatta máshonnan ezt az érzést, ha csak nem élte át korábban.

– Eleinte igen. Izgalmas volt a kapcsolatunk. Mindig volt benne valami újdonság, sosem untatott. Szerettem vele beszélgetni és... időt tölteni – Caroline az ajkába harapott. Majdnem azt mondta, hogy szexelni, és tudta, hogy azzal teljesen kiborította volna Rebekah-t, még akkor is, ha a fiatal lánynak fogalma sem volt az együtthálás modern kifejezéseiről... Rebekah nem volt ostoba és Caroline biztos volt benne, hogy hamar rájött volna a szó jelentésére.

– Szép udvarlás lehetett. Biztos boldog voltál vele – mosolyodott el Rebekah – Szerettél volna hozzámenni feleségül mielőtt megváltozott?

– Nem tudom – mondta őszintén Caroline – Talán idővel eljutottunk volna odáig, de ezt már sosem tudjuk meg – zárta rövidre.

– Sajnálom, Caroline, hogy nem lett boldog vége Tylerrel – mondta együttérzően Rebekah – És téged is sajnállak, Elena, hogy az a Matt nem volt hozzád való fiú.

– Aranyos vagy, Rebekah – mosolyodott el Elena – Talán egy nap én is megtalálom azt a férfit, akit nekem szánt a sors.

– Szerintem hamarosan – mosolyodott el Rebekah, és igaz nem mondta ki, mint két lány tudta, hogy Elijah-ra utalt.

– Szuper kerítő lenne belőled, ’Bekah – szólalt meg pár perccel később, kuncogva Caroline.

– Kerítő? –érdeklődte Rebekah. A két lány olyan sok furcsa szót használt, de a szőkeség betudta annak, hogy messziről érkeztek.

– Párkereső. Mármint engem a titokzatos Nik nevű bátyádnak adnál, Elenát pedig Elijah bátyádnak – nevetett Caroline. Ezt hallva Rebekah is nevetni kezdett, és néhány másodperccel később Elena is.

– Nem tehetek róla, hogy Elena összeillik Elijah-val, te pedig Niklausszal – forgatta meg játékosan a szemeit Rebekah.

– Esküszöm egyre kíváncsibb leszek erre a Klausra – kacagta Caroline.

– Niklaus – javította ki hahotázva Rebekah.

– Elnézést – vihogott Caroline – Niklaus – mondta ki életében először a férfi teljes nevét. Szokatlan volt, de bármennyire utálta beismerni, tetszett neki, ahogy hangzott.

Elena némán figyelte a csipkelődést Caroline és Rebekah között és szélesen mosolygott rajta.

Hamarosan befejezték a mosást és együtt indultak vissza a faluba. Rebekah derűs volt, hogy végre talált magának barátokat. Elena és Caroline ellenben pozitívat csalódott a leendő vámpírban. Mindketten sejtették, hogy ez a bájos és jóindulatú lány még mindig ott volt valahol, eltemetve a jövőbeli Rebekah-ban, csak valakinek elő kellett csalogatnia.


	4. Chapter 4

**-3-**

Alig, hogy elindultak a falu felé, Elijah is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Egy vászonból és bőrből készült táskaszerű valamit vitt a vállán ami tele volt aprított fával, a másik vállán pedig a fejszéje lógott.

– Látom összebarátkoztak a hölgyek – mosolyodott el elégedetten a férfi. Örömére szolgált, hogy volt társasága a húgának. Rebekah épp elég időt töltött már rövid élete során egyedül, magányosan és ideje volt, hogy végre társasági életet éljen.

– Igen, nagyon kedvesek a Salvatore lányok – mosolyodott el Rebekah.

– Ez rád is igaz, Rebekah – viszonozta a mosolyt Elena.

– Ezt örömmel hallom – mondta mosolyogva Elijah.

Egy darabig csendben haladtak és mindenki elmerült a saját gondolataiban, éppen ezért nem meglepő, hogy mikor Elijah megtorpant, mindannyian meglepetten néztek fel.

– Merre jártál, Elijah? Reggel óta kereslek! – kérdezte felelősségre vonó hangnemben egy nő, aki nem lehetett más, mint Tatia. Egy körülbelül hat hónapos csecsemő volt az oldalára kötözve egy ronggyal, és harciasan bámulta Elijah-t. Szinte teljesen ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint Elena, csak a haja hosszabb volt és kócosabb, és míg Elena a tinédzser évei végén járt, addig Tatia már jóval inkább a húszas évei közepén. A hangja is ugyanolyan volt, bár a hangszíne jóval inkább Katherine-re emlékeztette a lányokat, mintsem Elenára.

– Fát vágtam. Te is tudod, hogy az első a házimunka, Tatia – mentegetőzött Elijah – Miért hoztad ki Sofiát az erdőbe, kedvesem? – kérdezte aggodalmasan. Igaz a gyermek nem az övé volt, de Elijah világéletében elolvadt a kisbabáktól, így érthető, hogy elvarázsolta a kislány – Veszélyes lehet számára, hiszen még olyan kicsi.

Tatia erre nem reagált, úgy tett mintha meg sem hallotta volna Elijah szavait. Ehelyett a tekintete hirtelen átsiklott a férfiról a társaságára. Rebekah-val váltottak egy fintort, mielőtt az idősebbik Petrova észrevette Elenát.

– Szóval igazak a hírek. Tényleg hasonlítasz rám, új lány. De persze, természetesen én szebb vagyok nálad – mondta ellenszenvesen Tatia.

Elena tekintetében felcsillant egy olyan fokú düh, amiről tudta, hogy Katherine csak a Petrova tűzként emlegette. Mégis, hogy merészelt vele így beszélni ez a nő? Idegenek voltak és Elena nem ártott neki. Ebben a percben biztosra vette, hogy Tatia tényleg olyan volt, mint Katherine... egy igazi, áskálódó ribanc.

– Ebben nem lennék olyan biztos. A környezetem szerint én sem szűkölködöm a szépségben. De persze én nem vagyok olyan nagyképű, mint egyesek, hogy fényezzem magamat – mondta hűvösen Elena. A hangja mintha nem a sajátja lett volna, ellenben Katherine-től gyakran hallotta ezt a baljós hangszínt – De persze csak jót hallottam rólad, Tatia – mondta gúnyosan, szinte negédesen Elena, és viszolyogva kezet nyújtott az idősebb lánynak – És, csak hogy tudd, van nevem. Elena. Öt betű, talán sikerül megjegyezned – tette hozzá.

Caroline, Rebekah és Elijah némán figyelte a két lányt. Egyikük sem tudta, hogy mit mondhatna. Caroline tudta, hogy Elenára nem volt jellemző a rosszindulat, de úgy érezte, hogy Tatia talán még rosszabb hatással volt a barátnőjére, mint Katherine valaha, pedig a jövőben Katherine is gyakran felidegesítette Elenát.

Tatia undorodva megrázta a lány kezét, majd beletörölte a kezét a kisbabája köré kötözött rongyba, mintha Elena leprás lett volna.

– Vigyázz, mit mondasz, Elena – szinte köpte a nevét – És megtudhatnám, mit keresel itt az udvarlómmal? – követelte, majd Elijah-hoz fordult és szomorúságot tettetve elhúzta a száját – Elijah, te komolyan hagyod, hogy ez a jövevény így beszéljen velem? – vonta kérdőre.

Elena köpni-nyelni nem tudott és látszólag Elijah sem találta a szavakat, de mivel ő volt a férfi, ezért végül ő törte meg a csendet.

– A hölgyek mosni voltak a húgommal, én pedig fát aprítottam a következő teli hold napjára – magyarázta Elijah – Nem értem, mi ütött beléd, Tatia. A féltékenység nem szép erény, kedvesem.

Elijah odalépett Tatia elé és belenézett a szemébe. Dühöt és sötétséget látott a gyönyörű, mély barna íriszekben, és ez megijesztette, hiszen még soha nem látta ilyennek a szeretett nőt.

– Így számíthat egy nő az udvarlójára? – mondta tovább a sérelmeit Tatia – Ez hallatlan, Elijah! – morogta – Most megyek! Később, ha végre ésszerűen gondolkodsz, bocsánatot kérhetsz... tudod, hogy hol lakom! – kiabálta, majd átfurakodott a lányok között, neki ütközve Rebekah-nak, és elviharzott a patak felé, valószínűleg mosni.

A lányok csak azután mertek megszólalni, hogy Tatia hallótávon kívül ért és már Sofia keserves sírását sem hallották.

– Mondtam neked Elijah, hogy ez a nő nem teljesen beszámítható – suttogta dühösen Rebekah – Ha nem én állok itt, hanem mondjuk egy fa, akkor annak a szegény, kicsi babának betörik a feje – mondta rosszallóan.

– Sajnálom, hogy ilyen csúnyán viselkedtem – suttogta Elena – De kiprovokálta – tette hozzá védekezően.

– Nem, ez nem a te hibád, Elena – biztosította monoton hangon Elijah. Látszott rajta, hogy nem ott járt. Érződött, hogy teljesen megsemmisült Tatia viselkedésétől.

– Persze kettő kell ehhez a játékhoz, de lehettem volna én az okosabbik fél – mondta alig hallhatóan Elena. Félt, hogy a viselkedése miatt Elijah meg fogja utálni, hiszen mégis csak a szerelmével vitatkozott.

– ’Lena, Tatia sértegetni kezdett téged ok nélkül – emlékeztette rá Caroline – Úgy beszélt veled, mintha értéktelen lennél.

– Itt te vagy az áldozat, Elena, nem az a sza... nő – értett egyet Rebekah, és lesütötte a szemét amikor majdnem kimondta a szajha szót a bátyja előtt.

– Ne hibáztasd magad, Elena – fordult végül Elijah a lány felé egy hatalmas, csalódott sóhaj kíséretében, és belenézett a szemébe. Igaz, első ránézésére ugyanolyan volt, mint Tatiáé, de ahogy elmerült bennük, döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy Elena tekintete megbánást és bűntudatot tükrözött... és a felszín alatt ugyanazt a melegséget látta a lányban, mint a legelső találkozásukkor – Tatia lobbanékony természet – magyarázta.

– Tapasztaltam – suttogta Elena – De én sem voltam jobb nála, felvettem a kesztyűt, amit hozzám vágott.

Ezt a kifejezést igaz nem teljesen értette, de Elijah sejtette, hogy olyasmit jelenthetett, hogy Elena kiállt Tatia ellen.

– Tatiát bízd csak rám, kedves Elena – mondta halkan Elijah – Majd beszélek vele. Megígérem, hogy nem fog többet veszekedni veled – mondta elkomolyodva, és halványan rámosolygott Elenára.

– Köszönöm, Elijah – suttogta Elena. Melegség járta át, hogy Elijah mellé akart állni, és hogy kedvesnek nevezte – Ez több, mint amit elvárhatnék, hiszen Tatia mégis csak a szeretett nő az életedben – tette hozzá.

Rebekah és Caroline feleslegesnek érezték magukat a beszélgetés szempontjából, így feltűnés nélkül visszamentek a faluba. Már közel jártak, így nem leselkedett rájuk semmilyen veszély, ami esetleg a sűrűbb területeken igen.

– Lehet, hogy közel állunk egymással Tatiával – kezdte Elijah – De attól még nem kötelességem tolerálni, hogy ártatlanokat bántson, csak mert éppen olyan kedve van. Főleg azok után, hogy tudomásomra jutott, hogy nem csak hozzám áll közel, hanem az öcsémhez is – mondta fájdalmasan.

– Komolyan kockáztatnád miattam a kapcsolatodat vele? – kérdezte döbbenettel keveredett hálával Elena.

– Ha valaki kockára tette ezt a kapcsolatot, az Tatia volt. Ha igazán fontos lennék számára, nem fogadta volna el az öcsém udvarlását,... vagy szerinted tévednék, Elena? – kérdezte csalódottan Elijah, és leült egy farönkre miután letette maga mellé a terheket a vállairól.

Elena szíve elszorult. Elijah teljesen össze volt törve és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit mondhatna neki. Végül rátette Elijah csomagjára a tiszta rongyait, majd leült a férfi mellé a farönkre.

– Nem – suttogta Elena – Nem tévedsz, Elijah. Nem szép dolog, hogy mindkettőtökre vágyik – jegyezte meg – Emlékeztet egy lányra a régi falumból.

– Az a lány mit tett, ha szabad kérdeznem? – pillantott rá kíváncsian Elijah.

– Katherine a neve – kezdte Elena – Szeretett testvérek közé állni. Két testvérpárról tudok, akiknek tönkretette a kapcsolatát egymással. Katherine nem szerette igazán egyik férfit sem, csak a játék hajtotta, a kaland és a szórakozás. Mikor megunta az egyik fivért, áttért a másikra, és mikor a két testvér ezzel szembesült, kilépett az életükből, hogy a férfiak egymást vádolják és szép lassan megutálják egymást – hadarta.

– Gondolod, hogy Tatia csak játszik velünk? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Elijah, ahogy átjárta a felismerés – Tudom, hogy szeret játszani, de nem gondolod, hogy ez már túl durva játék lenne?

– Nem ismerem igazán Tatiát, de a fajtáját annál jobban – mondta együttérzően Elena – Szerintem ő fel sem fogja, hogy mekkora kárt tesz másokban... legalábbis Katherine sosem gondolt bele a következményekbe, csak játszadozott mások érzéseivel – magyarázta Elena – Sokszor félek, hogy olyan leszek, mint ő. Ma elég közel jártam hozzá, amikor szóváltásba keveredtem Tatiával – ismerte be csalódottan.

– Kétlem, hogy te valaha olyan lennél, mint ez a Katherine. Nem hiszem, hogy te képes lennél játszani mások érzéseivel, mint ő, vagy... Tatia – nyugtatta Elijah, és a hangja elhalkult, ahogy kiejtette Tatia nevét – Én egy kedves és együttérző lányt ismertem meg benned, Elena.

– Sajnálom, hogy Tatia így bánik veled, Elijah – szorította össze az ajkait Elena – Te nem ezt érdemelnéd, hiszen olyan jólelkű vagy és önzetlen. Meghívtál ismeretlenül vacsorázni az otthonodba, esélyt adtál arra, hogy barátok legyünk, bemutattad a húgodat, hogy legyen női társaságunk. Tatiának fogalma sincs róla, hogy mit dobott el, amikor elfogadta az öcséd udvarlását is – hadarta meggondolatlanul Elena, majd elpirult és lesütötte a szemét.

Elijah megdöbbent a lány szavaitól. Olyan őszinte volt és nyílt, és alig akarta elhinni, hogy valaki ilyen jó véleménnyel volt róla, ilyen rövid idő után... persze ettől függetlenül melegség járta át Elena szavaitól. A lány gyönyörű volt, mint Tatia, de Elena szépsége nem állt meg a külsőségeknél... Elena kívül-belül csodálatos volt. Ahogy nézegette a lányt, észrevett még egy különbséget Tatia és közte. Elena bőre olíva tónusú volt, míg Tatiáé inkább a gyömbérre emlékeztette a férfit. Valaki, aki nem szánt kellő időt rá, nem biztos, hogy észrevette volna ezt a különbséget, de a férfi tökéletesen látta.

– Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen sokra tartasz, Elena. Köszönöm a kedves szavaidat – mondta végül a férfi, és megjutalmazta a lányt egy őszinte mosollyal.

Elena viszonozta a mosolyt és csodálattal nézett végig Elijah-n. A jövőben persze többször is látta mosolyogni a férfit, de még soha nem tapasztalt ilyen valódi érzelmet az arcán.

– Csak őszinte voltam – sütötte le végül a szemét Elena – Talán túlságosan is.

– Az őszinteség nemes erény, Elena – nyugtatta meg Elijah – Ne szégyelld, hogy ki mered mondani azt, amit másokról gondolsz.

– Örülök, hogy így gondolod, Elijah – mondta megkönnyebbülten Elena, majd felállt – Még nagyon sok házimunka vár rám és gondolom, neked is van még bőven feladatod a mai napra – magyarázta, mikor Elijah értetlenül nézett rá.

– Igazad van, Elena. Még vár rám néhány fontos dolog – értett egyet Elijah.

Szép lassan visszaindultak a faluba és egy biztató mosoly után elváltak. Persze csak azután, hogy Elijah biztosította róla Elenát, hogy a vacsorameghívás továbbra is élt.

Mikor Elena visszaért a kunyhóhoz, Caroline már kiteregette a részét.

– Honnan szerezted a köteleket? – nézett végig a két ruhaszárítón, amik a kunyhó és egy-egy fa között voltak kifeszítve.

– A karámoknál találtam – vont vállat – Rebekah volt olyan kedves, hogy megkérte az egyik bátyját, Kolt, hogy segítsen kifeszíteni őket. Igazán szimpatikus fiú, bár látszólag szeret szemtelenkedni a nőkkel – magyarázta Caroline, majd felnevetett.

– Ki gondolta volna, hogy az Ősi család ilyen segítőkész volt emberként? – mosolyodott el Elena, és elkezdte kiteregetni a rongyokat, amik nála voltak.

– Miről beszélgettetek Elijah-val miután eljöttünk? – kíváncsiskodott Caroline.

– Elmeséltem neki egy történetet egy Katherine nevű lányról, aki pontosan úgy bánik a férfiakkal, mint Tatia... ezzel rávezettem, hogy Tatia csak kihasználja őket Klausszal – magyarázta Elena.

– Ha nem árultál el túl sok mindent Katherine-ről, akkor talán még jót is tettél ezzel – tűnődött Caroline.

– Nem vagyok hülye, Care – forgatta meg a szemeit Elena – Csak azt mondtam, hogy egy lány volt a régi falunkban, aki szeretett játszatni testvérekkel – vont vállat.

– Láttad a szemét, amikor Kath... mármint amikor Tatia kiosztotta? – kérdezte Caroline.

– Igen, Elijah-ban egy világ tört össze abban a pillanatban. Hiába tudta, hogy Tatia megcsalja Klausszal, eddig reménykedett benne, hogy végül őt választja majd. Hitt benne, hogy Tatia szereti őt, de ma megvilágosodott. Rájött, hogy Tatia, nem is tudom, mi a jó szó erre a némberre – vakarta meg feszülten az állát Elena.

– Gonosz? Manipulatív? Álszent? Ringyó? – nevetett fel keserűen Caroline.

– Igen, ezek. Rájött, hogy Tatiának az udvarlás csak egy játék – mondta Elena, és elhúzta a száját.

– Látom, tetszik neked ez a szó, hogy udvarlás – mosolyodott el játékosan Caroline.

– Igen, olyan ártatlan, mégis benne van egy mély ígéret, ami a jövőbeli fiúkból hiányzik.

– Igen, az biztos, hogy itt már egy csók nagy dolognak számít – értett egyet Caroline.

Miután végeztek a teregetéssel, Caroline elmagyarázta Elenának, hogy honnan és hogyan szerezték be ebben az időben az emberek az ivóvizet. Amíg a barna lány Elijah lelkét ápolta az erdőben, addig Caroline feltűnés nélkül kifaggatta Rebekah-t, majd később Kolt néhány dologról.

– Komolyan a kútról kell majd vizet cipelnünk rozsdás vödrökben mindennap? – jajdult fel a gondolattól Elena.

– Ha Stefan szerez munkát, talán ki tudjuk cserélni ezeket az öreg vödröket újabbakra – mondta Caroline egy sóhajtás kíséretében.

– Szóval szerinted sem egy hamar fogunk hazajutni – tudatosította magában Elena.

– Nem hiszem, de legalább együtt vagyunk, nem igaz? – mosolyodott el biztatóan Caroline, és elindult a kút felé, amit szintén Rebekah mutatott meg neki, hogy merre található.

– Igen, senki mással nem ragadtam volna szívesebben a kőkorban, mint veled, Care – mondta kuncogva Elena, mire Caroline átkarolta a derekát válasz helyett.

A vízhordás bizonyult a legfárasztóbbnak a házimunkák közül. Az állatok ellátása, a ház kiseprése és az ebéd elkészítése könnyebb feladat volt.

A Nap erősen sütött, így a két lány tudta, hogy körülbelül dél lehetett. Mire megterítették az asztalt, amilyen kulturáltan csak tudták, és kimerték a levest hűlni, amit Caroline főzött, addigra Stefan is hazaért.

– Merre jártál? – kérdezte barátságosan Caroline. Reménykedett benne, hogy a fiatalabbik Salvatore már lecsillapodott.

– Beszéltem néhány emberrel. Holnap állásinterjúm lesz, bár ők nem így nevezik – nevetett fel – Egy szállítmányozó cég, ami fűszereket és hasonlókat fuvaroz hajóval Angliába, olyan embert keres, aki tud számolni – magyarázta.

Stefan nem tartotta magát nagy matematikusnak, de azért egy-két szállítási számadattal könnyedén megbirkózott.

– Ez jól hangzik, gratulálok, Stefan – mondta halkan Elena. Nem akart hangoskodni, mert félt, hogy Stefan még mindig haragudott rá a vacsorameghívás miatt.

Stefan biccentett, majd az agyagedényekre pillantott, amikben egy zavaros lé volt zöldségekkel.

– Mit főztetek? – érdeklődte.

– Zöldséglevest. Sajnos elég íztelen, de per pillanat nincsenek igazán fűszereink. A konyhafelszerelésen kívül vennünk kell sót is, ha valaha még élvezni akarjuk az ételek ízét – magyarázta Caroline.

– Ha megkapom a munkát, azt vesztek, amit csak akartok. Állítólag jól fizet, mert itt kevés ember tud száznál tovább számolni – nyugtatta meg a szőke lányt – Ebéd után beszélünk Ayanával – váltott hirtelen témát.

– Természetesen – bólintott Elena – Jó lenne tudni, hogy mennyi esélyünk van hazatérni.

Az ebéd csendben telt. Megették az íztelen levest és próbáltak hozzá jó képet vágni. Nem volt ehetetlen, de semmiben nem hasonlított egy modern kori leveshez. Elena remélte, hogy este a Mikaelson családnál jobb ízű ételt fognak kapni.

***

Stefan napközben kiderítette, hogy melyik kunyhóban lakott Ayana, így célirányosan sétáltak oda a boszorkány otthonához. Alig, hogy megtorpantak az ajtaja előtt és kopogtak volna, a kreol nő kilépett rajta és gondterhelt arccal végignézett a kis csapaton.

– Szép délutánt, vándorok! – üdvözölte őket – A lelkek tegnap óta nagyon élénkek. Ez hatalmas mágia, ami idesodort benneteket, gyermekeim – magyarázta a boszorkány – Fáradjatok beljebb, ez nem tartozik a falusiakra.

Miután bementek Ayana kunyhójába, a nő megkínálta őket hellyel és teával, mielőtt a figyelmét újra rájuk szegezte volna.

– Jól sejtem, hogy ismertek valakit, aki nagy mágiával bír? – kérdezte Ayana, mire mindhárman bólintottak.

– A neve Bonnie, az ön leszármazottja – tette hozzá Caroline.

– Érdekes, érdekes – rágta meg a szavakat a nő – Messziről érkeztetek ide... ami nektek a múlt, nekem a jelen. Az időutazás nem egy stabil tudomány – magyarázta összefüggéstelenül – A múltba eljutni sem egyszerű, de a jövőbe szinte lehetetlen. – Ahogy ezt kimondta, a csapat arcán rémület jelent meg. – Egyet se féljetek, gyermekek, nem úgy értettem, hogy esélytelen, csak úgy, hogy nehéz lesz és időbe fog telni. Sok mágiára lesz szükségem és valamire, amiből erőt meríthetek majd.

– Bármit megteszünk, ami szükséges – ígérte Stefan elszántan.

– Azt mindjárt gondoltam, fiatal ember – mosolyodott el Stefan lelkesedésén – Milyen idő volt otthon, mielőtt idekerültetek? – érdeklődte.

– Szeptember eleje – mondta Caroline.

– Ez nem tudom, mit jelent pontosan – nevetett fel a furcsa magyarázaton Ayana – A téli napforduló már elmúlt? – érdeklődte.

– Nem, még nem – biztosította Elena – Otthon még csak ősz van.

– Akkor a napforduló energiáját fogom felhasználni – határozta el Ayana – Így csak egy évszaknyi idő fog eltelni otthon – mosolyodott el.

A csapat feszülten összenézett. Három hónapig keresni fogják őket otthon? Mindenki halálra fog ijedni a nyomtalan eltűnésük miatt. Elena biztos volt benne, hogy Jeremy-re, Ricre és Caroline anyukájára rengeteg álmatlan éjszaka várt. Azt is tudta, hogy Bonnie-nak lelkiismeret furdalása lesz, Damon pedig egyértelmű volt, hogy bourbon-be fogja fojtani az érzéseit, mint mindig.

– Itt most milyen évszak van? – tette fel a jogos kérdést Caroline, hiszen a meleg időjárás nem azt sugallta, hogy közeledik a téli napforduló.

– Nyár közepe – sóhajtotta Ayana – Sajnos a nyári napforduló már elmúlt.

– Fél évig itt ragadtunk? – kérdezte döbbenten Stefan, jóval inkább a lányokat, mintsem Ayanát.

– Sajnos ezt sem értem teljesen – vakarta meg a fejét Ayana – De egyet se féljetek, az itt töltött időtök nem fogja befolyásolni a jövőt – ígérte.

– Ez nem egészen így van – suttogta Caroline – Van itt néhány ember, aki a jövőben is jelen van – magyarázta.

– Ez mégis hogy lehetséges? A mágiám érzi, hogy nem a közel jövőből érkeztetek hozzánk.

– Hamarosan – Caroline vett egy mély levegőt – Valaki létrehoz egy fajt. Ezek a lények pedig képesek lesznek az öröklétre.

– Ez ellentmond a természet szavával – rázta meg a fejét Ayana.

– Tudjuk, de azt a bizonyos valakit nem érdekelte a természet, csak azt akarta, hogy a gyermekei biztonságban legyenek, még úgyis, hogy ennek az örök élet lett az ára – hadarta Elena, mire Ayana úgy tűnt, megvilágosodott.

– Esther – suttogta – Csak ő lehetett.

– Ayana, kérem, meg kell értenie, hogy ennek így kell történnie – figyelmeztette rá Elena.

– Ne aggódj, gyermekem, nem fogom megállítani Esther természettel szembeni terveit, hiába lenne az a helyes döntés. Sajnos tudom, hogy ami egyszer már megtörtént, nem változhat meg az időutazásotok miatt – mondta fájdalmasan.

– Köszönjük, hogy megérti, Ayana. Ez nagyon fontos. Ha felismernének bennünket Esther gyermekei, mielőtt „hivatalosan” találkozunk velük a jövőben, az mindent felborítana – mondta halkan Caroline.

– Egyet se féljetek, tenni fogok róla, hogy Esther családja ne emlékezzen az itt töltött időtökre, miután hazaküldtelek benneteket, gyerekek – ígérte meg.

– Köszönjük – mondta hálásan Stefan.

– Soha nem fognak ránk emlékezni? Akkor sem, amikor már ismerjük őket? – érdeklődte Elena. Aggódott, hogy Elijah soha nem fog emlékezni az együtt töltött percekre. Persze még nem volt sok, de Elena érezte, hogy mivel ott ragadtak egy időre, Elijah része lesz a mindennapjainak. Szóval nem akarta, hogy a mindig elegáns Ősi vámpír, ne legyen birtokában az esetleges közös élményeknek.

– Csak azt tudom garantálni, drágám, hogy az elkövetkezőkben ne emlékezzenek semmire. Persze a mágiának mindig vannak kiskapui, de nem tudom megígérni neked, hogy valaha emlékezni fognak ezekre a napokra.

– Ez már így is több, mint reméltük. Köszönjük a segítségét, Ayana – mondta hálásan Caroline.

Hamarosan elbúcsúztak a boszorkánytól és hazamentek a kunyhójukba. Rendbe szedték magukat és kipihenték az egész napos munka fáradalmait, mielőtt átsétáltak volna a Mikaelson család kunyhójához vacsorázni.

***

Mielőtt Stefan bekopogtatott volna a fadeszkán, ami a Mikaelson kunyhó ajtajaként szolgált, elkomolyodva a lányokhoz fordult.

– Most a bátyátokat játszom, az egyetlen gondviselőtöket. Ha bárki kérdezné, húsz éves vagyok, ez még talán hihető, ha valaki rám néz. Ez az idő nagyon patriarchális, így a saját érdekünkben mutassatok felém tiszteletet, bármilyen nehezetekre is esik. Ha Mikael vagy a többiek azt látják, hogy nincs tekintélyem felettetek, prédaként fognak tekinteni rátok, engem pedig le fognak nézni. Gyengének és hasznavehetetlennek fognak tartani. Ezt tartsátok észben, mivel ezen múlik az elkövetkező fél évünk ebben a faluban! – figyelmeztette őket Stefan.

– Ne aggódj, Stefan. Minden rendben lesz, hallgatni fogunk rád – ígérte Caroline.

– Ahogy Care mondta – válaszolta Elena, mikor Stefan felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá.

– Bízom bennetek – mondta Stefan reménykedve, majd hármat kopogtatott a deszkán.

Hamarosan Klaus ajtót nyitott a fiataloknak, és barátságosan beinvitálta őket a kunyhóba.

– Még nem volt szerencsénk találkozni, Mr. Salvatore – kezdte kedves hangnemben Klaus – Niklaus Mikaelson vagyok, üdvözlöm a családom kunyhójában, ahogy a kedves húgait is – mondta illemtudóan, majd kezet rázott a döbbent Stefannal, és kezet csókolt Caroline-nak majd Elenának.

– Stefan vagyok, a húgaim pedig Elena és Caroline – mondta végül Stefan, miután felocsúdott.

– Örülök, hogy eljöttek – lépett oda Elijah hozzájuk, és hasonlóan üdvözölte a „családot”, mint Klaus tette.

– Mi köszönjük a meghívást, Mr. Mikaelson – mondta Stefan, amilyen kedvesen csak tudta.

– Szóra sem érdemes. Mindig öröm megismerni ilyen tisztességes és kedves embereket, mint az Ön családja, Mr. Salvatore – mondta Elijah, majd a saját családjához fordult – Hadd mutassam be a családomat, csak előbb térjünk át a kültéri étkező helyünkre – tette hozzá, majd kikísérte őket a kunyhó mögé, ahol volt egy nagy asztal hosszú fapadokkal a két oldalán.

Ezt leszámítva egyébként hasonlóan nézett ki a Mikaelson család hátsó udvara, mint a saját kunyhójuknál. Voltak állatok és egy tűzrakó hely, ami felett egy nagy üst lógott.

– Én is akarok ilyen kinti asztalt – súgta oda Caroline, alig hallhatóan Stefannak, mire a fiatalabbik Salvatore megforgatta a szemeit. Még meg sem kapta a munkát, de Caroline már költötte volna a pénzüket.

– Szóval, most hogy megérkeztünk, már bemutathatom a családomat – mosolyodott el Elijah – A bájos hölgy az üst mellett az édesanyánk, Esther. – A középkorú nő ránézett a „családra” és biccentett nekik egy mosoly kíséretében, mielőtt folytatta volna a főzést. – Ez a tiszteletreméltó úr az édesapánk, Mikael. – Ahogy Elijah kiejtette a nevét, Mikael odalépett Stefanhoz és teljes erejéből megszorította a fiú kezét.

– Igazán örvendek, uram! – szűrte fájdalmasan a fogai között Stefan – Még egyszer köszönjük, hogy Önökkel vacsorázhatunk ma este – mondta erőltetetten, és próbálta kihúzni a kezét a férfi erős markából, mielőtt eltörtek volna a csontjai.

– Szóra sem érdemes, fiam. Csak ne okozz csalódást! – mondta Mikael, majd félvállról biccentett a lányoknak, mielőtt leült volna az egyik asztalfőre, ahol egy-egy egyszemélyes pad volt fenntartva a szülőknek.

– A szótlan férfiú a legidősebb testvérünk, Finn – mutatott Elijah egy melankolikus, harminc körüli férfire, aki oda sem lépett a „családhoz”, csak messziről intett egyet. Elijah megforgatta a szemeit Finn viselkedését látva mielőtt folytatta – Jómagammal és Niklaus öcsémmel már találkoztak, így a rangsorban utánunk Kol következik – folyatta, mire a mókamester már ott is termett mellette és kezet rázott Stefannal, mielőtt édeskedve kezet csókolt a lányoknak.

– Öröm megismerni, Miss Elena – mosolyodott el – Miss Caroline csak jókat mesélt Önről – flörtölt szemtelenül.

– Én is örülök a találkozásnak, Mr. Mikaelson – mondta erőltetetten Elena, mire Kol felnevetett.

– Ugyan már, Miss Elena – forgatta meg játékosan a szemeit Kol, majd teátrálisan legyintett egyet – Mr. Mikaelson az édesapám... na jó ez nem igaz, édesapám neve Mr. Larsson... ez ilyen viking szokás, hogy a gyermekek tovább viszik az apjuk nevét – hadarta nevetve – Tudta, hogy mi részben vikingek vagyok? – vakarta meg az állát – Na, de a lényeg az, hogy nevezzen csak Kolnak – fejezte be vigyorogva.

– Elég lesz, Kol! – figyelmeztette Elijah, mire Kol megforgatta a szemeit és leült az asztalhoz.

– A két ifjú hölgy már megismerkedett az egyetlen húgommal, Rebekah-val, de szeretném bemutatni őt Önnek is, Mr. Salvatore – mondta Elijah, majd gyengéden átkarolta Rebekah vállát és odavezette Stefanhoz.

– Üdvözölöm, Mr. Salvatore. Isten hozta az otthonunkban – mondta illemtudóan Rebekah és elmosolyodott – Remélem a kedvére való lesz a vacsora, amit édesanyámmal készítettünk Önöknek.

– Részemről a szerencse, Miss Rebekah. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy finom ételt készítettek az édesanyjával – mondta Stefan, és az este folyamán először mosolyodott el őszintén, mielőtt kezet csókolt volna Rebekah-nak. A lány kedvessége megdöbbentette. Nem gondolta, hogy ekkora különbség volt az emberlány és az ezer éves vámpír között, akit a jövőben ismert.

– A legifjabb családtagunk pedig Henrik, a kisöcsénk – mondta végül Elijah. A tízéves forma fiú a nevét hallva odaszaladt az ismeretlenekhez és jól nevelt módon kezet fogott Stefannal, majd meghajolt a lányok előtt.

Caroline és Elena összenéztek és elszorult a szívük. A kisfiú olyan élettelinek tűnt, olyan ártatlannak és kedvesnek. Tudták, hogy nem lehetett sokkal idősebb, amikor meghalt, mivel Rebekah elég életszerűen mesélte el Elenának a családtörténetüket a jövőben.

– Milyen illemtudó fiatal ember vagy, Henrik – mosolyodott el Caroline, és nem bírta visszafogni magát, összeborzolta a fiú haját, mire az felnevetett.

Ezt látva Mikael rosszallóan pillantott feléjük. Caroline azonnal lesütötte a szemét, Henrik pedig megigazította a haját az ujjaival, mielőtt riadtan leült volna az asztalhoz.

Hamarosan mindannyian helyet foglaltak az asztalnál. Caroline Elena és Henrik közé szorult, míg Stefan Elena és Kol társaságát tudhatta maga mellett. Velük szemben Finn, Elijah, Rebekah és Klaus ültek. Nemsokára Esther felszolgálta a főtt édesburgonyát és a zsíros vaddisznó húst, majd ő is leült a helyére Mikaelel szemben.

– Ma este Mr. Salvatore mondja el az asztali áldást – vetette fel Mikael.

Stefan érezte, hogy a Mikaelson családfő próbára akarta tenni, így félretéve minden rossz érzését, felállt, hogy elmondja az imádságot. Az asztalnál ülők megfogták egymás kezét és áhítatosan lehunyták a szemüket, ezért Elena és Caroline is így tettek.

– Mindenható Urunk! Áldd meg ezt a csodálatos estét. Köszönjük, hogy együtt lehetünk a családunkkal és az újdonsült barátainkkal. Add, hogy a most elfogyasztott étel az egészségünket szolgálja. Kérünk téged Mindenség Ura, hogy ne végy minket kísértésbe, és segítsd elérni a céljainkat az életben. Hálánk legyen a Tiéd azokért a dolgokért, amik már a birtokunkban vannak, és szívből köszönjük, hogy vezetsz minket az igaz élet útján az üdvösség felé. Ámen – mondta Stefan, és büszke volt magára, hogy ilyen vallásosnak hangzott.

A lányok alig akarták elhinni, hogy Stefan úgy adott hálát Istennek, mintha a Bibliát olvasta volna fel egy vallásos öregek otthonában. Az egésztől, rossz értelemben, borsódzni kezdett a hátuk.

– Ez igazán szép volt, fiam. Egy igazi hívő család mindig szívesen látott vendég a köreimben – mondta elismerően Mikael, majd neki látott enni, ezzel jelezve, hogy a többiek is elkezdhettek vacsorázni.

Caroline-t, mint igaz feministát, ismét kirázta a hideg ezt látva. Undorítónak találta ezt a patriarchális világot, de tudta, hogy nem adhatott ennek hangot.

– A vallásnál csak a család fontosabb, uram – mondta Stefan ezzel adva a lovat Mikael alá.

– Ez helyes meglátás – bólintott rá Mikael – Messzi vidékről érkezetek ide, fiam?

Ezt hallva Elena odahajolt Caroline-hoz, feltűnés nélkül, és a fülébe suttogott.

– Nem azt mondta Kol, hogy vikingek? Még Rebekah is említette a jövőben – tette fel a jogos kérdést – Miért hisznek akkor Istenben? Nem Thorban kéne hinniük, meg mit tudom én... Loki-ban? – tűnődött alig hallhatóan.

Caroline visszanyelte a mosolyát és bólintott.

– Megfelelési kényszer? – vetette fel.

– Talán az – mondta Elena, majd elhallgatott amikor Stefan válaszolni kezdett Mikael kérdésére.

– Igen – mondta fájdalmas hangon Stefan – Fárasztó és kalandos utunk volt, uram. Útközben megtámadtak minket a haramiák. Elvették a csomagjainkat és a lovainkat is, így az utolsó néhány napon gyalog haladtunk. A faluról az édesapánktól hallottunk. Sajnos a régi falunkon végigsöpört a vész. Magával ragadta az édesanyánkat és ez megviselte az édesapánkat. Túl nagy teherré vált neki a lányok védelmezése, ezért kikötötte, hogy mint legidősebb fia, hozzam el őket egy biztonságosabb helyre. Ő otthon maradt a kisöcsénkkel – mondta Stefan, és direkt beleszőtt egy kistestvért a történetbe, mivel tudta, hogy Elena véletlenül úgyis el fogja magát szólni, hogy van egy kisöccse. Így legalább megelőzte az esetleges kellemetlenségeket.

– Ez egy nagyon sajnálatos történet – jegyezte meg Mikael, mire az összes fia egyetértő megjegyzéseket tett.

– Abban reménykedünk, hogy Isten okkal vezetett minket ide – lódította Stefan – És bízunk benne, hogy otthonra lehetünk ebben a bájos faluban.

– Kívánom, hogy így legyen – mondta Mikael, és érződött, hogy a jóindulata csak megjátszott volt.

– Remélem megfelel az ízlésüknek a vacsora – szólalt meg halkan Esther. Érződött a hangján, hogy tartott Mikaeltől, de amikor a férfi nem mondott semmit, halványan a fiatalokra mosolygott.

– Köszönjük szépen, nagyon finom a vacsora. Nagyon régen ettünk ilyen ízletes ételt – mondta illemtudóan Elena, mire Mikael döbbenten nézett rá. Nem szerette, ha a nők beszéltek, de mivel Elena egész tisztelettudóan szólalt meg, így egyelőre nem förmedt rá.

– Ezt öröm hallani – mondta Esther, majd a figyelmét újra az ételére fordította.

– Na, és sikerült már munkát találnod, fiam? – érdeklődte Mikael, mire Stefan bólintott, és beavatta a férfit a szállítmányozó cégnél való lehetőségekről.

– Egy tanult ember – húzta el elismerően a száját Mikael – Vallásos, okos és illemtudó... ezeket az erényeket jó látni egy fiatal férfiben. Bár feleennyi szorult volna Niklaus fiamba – morogta a végét.

Caroline keze akaratlanul ökölbe szorult az asztal alatt, amikor meghallotta Mikael szavait és meglátta Klaus szomorú arcát. Nem értette, mégis mi baja volt a férfinek. Klaus egész este illemtudó volt és csendes. A légynek sem ártott, nem hogy Mikaelnek.

– Nem tudtam nem észre venni, fiam – kezdte elgondolkodva Mikael – Hogy az idősebbik húgod, mennyire hasonlít a falu cédájára – mondta undorodva – Aki még a fiaimat is képes volt elcsábítani – pillantott dühösen Elijah majd Klaus felé.

– Igen, Elena említette, hogy már volt szerencséje találkozni Miss Petrovával – mondta kurtán Stefan – Nem kell félnie uram, a két lány között csak külső hasonlóság lehet. Az én húgom ugyanis egy kedves és tiszteletreméltó fiatal hölgy.

Ezt hallva Elena halványan elmosolyodott, de szerencsére Mikael nem figyelt rá.

– Mit szólnál hozzá, Stefan, ha Elijah fiam udvarolni kezdene Miss Elenának? – vetette fel Mikael, mire mind Elena, mind Elijah félrenyeltek – Talán így végre elfelejtené azt a tisztességtelen nőt – tette hozzá.

– Az én drága kishúgom nagyon vallásos, uram – kezdte Stefan – Fiatalabb korában már eldöntötte, hogy az Úrnak adományozza az életét – magyarázta, mire Elena teljes erejéből rálépett a lábára. Mégis, hogy képzelte Stefan, hogy egy aggszűznek állítja be? Azért mindennek van határa, és Elena úgy érezte, hogy Stefan igencsak átlépte ezt a határvonalat.

– Áh, szóval vallásos, mint Finn fiam. Ő is tiszta életre készül – mondta Mikael undorodva, majd lemondóan Finn felé pillantott.

– Stefan, ez nem így van, bátyám. Régen tényleg az Úr kegyelmét kerestem, de már egy ideje szeretnék családot – mondta Elena, mire mindenki, főleg Mikael, döbbenten nézett rá.

– Nos, ezt jó hallani – zárta rövidre végül Mikael, remélve, hogy Elena befogja a száját – Stefan, mit mondasz, fiam. Udvarolhat Elijah a húgodnak?

– Minden tisztelettel, uram, ezt megvitatnám a húgommal – mikor Mikael megrökönyödve pillantott rá, kijavította magát – Nem mintha hagynám dönteni ebben a kérdésben, de olyan sok korban hozzáillő fia van, ezért azt megengedem neki, hogy eldöntse, melyik fiát tartja a legszimpatikusabbnak – mondta Stefan, és negédesen Mikaelre mosolygott.

– Ez így elfogadható – bólintott a férfi – De előre szólok, hogy Niklaus fiamat nem választhatja! Neki tökéletesen jó lesz az a céda, akiért Elijah-val harcol naphosszat a házimunka rovására – mondta undorodva.

Caroline teste megfeszült ezt hallva, és tudta, hogy Klaus is észrevette a változást, ugyanis a tekintetük összeért egy pillanatra. Ezt mégis, hogy képzelte Mikael? Ez, Caroline meglátása szerint, felháborító és undorító volt. Elijah-nak nem volt elég jó az a selejtes, ringyó Tatia, de Klausnak tökéletesen megfelelt? Már kezdte érteni, hogy Klaus miért lett a jövőben egy narcisztikus és megalomániás, szociopata gyilkos.

– Értem, természetesen az Ön szava dönt, de még így is van két fia akik közül választhat a húgom. Szóval egy pillanatot szeretnék kérni vele kettesben, hogy ezt megbeszéljük – hadarta Stefan, majd felállt miután Mikael bólintott, és talpra bírta Elenát is. Ezután elindult vele sétálni, hogy hallótávon kívül legyenek.

Caroline kellemetlenül érezte magát, amikor Stefan és Elena eltávolodtak, és ezt Klaus is megérezte, mert szinte azonnal megszólította.

– Miss Salvatore – kezdte mosolyogva – Remélem, kellemesnek találja az estét.

– Igen, köszönöm a kérdését, Mr. Mikaelson, igazán kellemes ez az este és természetesen a társaság is – bókolt az egész családnak. _Persze leszámítva Mikaelt_, tette hozzá gondolatban.

– Miss Caroline – fordult felé szigorúan Mikael, mire Caroline védekezően kihúzta magát, és próbálta kerülni a szemkontaktust – Önnek sincs még udvarlója, igaz?

– Nincsen uram – suttogta Caroline, és azt kívánta bár ne ment volna el Stefan Elenával.

– Kol fiam korban tökéletesen illene Önhöz, vagy ha a nővére botor módon Kolt választja magának, talán Elijah fiammal is megtalálja a közös hangot – mondta hűvösen a férfi.

Caroline nem akarta elhinni, hogy Mikael ilyen kétségbeesetten ki akarta házasítani a gyerekeit. Szinte érezte, hogy amint Stefan visszatért Elenával, az őrült férfi rá fogja sózni Rebekah kezét.

– Ebben a kérdésben nem dönthetek egyedül, uram – válaszolta amilyen illemtudóan csak tudta – Köszönöm, hogy megkérdezett – suttogta – De ez a bátyám döntése lesz, hogy kivel ismerkedhetem majd a jövőben – tette hozzá.

– Nos, nem ezt a választ remélem – morogta Mikael – De legalább tiszteli a felette álló férfiakat – dünnyögte.

Caroline eddig bírta, érezte, hogy ha nem megy el, úgy kiosztja Mikaelt, hogy a férfinek fenn akadnak a szemei. Nem tudta, hogy mit tehetne, így az első dolgot mondta, ami eszébe jutott.

– Nem akarok tiszteletlen lenni, de el kellene mennem egy helyre, ahová még a király is egyedül jár – mondta halkan, és lesütötte a szemét.

Először Mikael nem értette a lány kijelentését, de aztán leesett neki.

– Áh a kisasszony a kicsi kunyhónkat szeretné használni – mondta megvilágosodva Mikael – Azon kevesek közé tartozunk, akiknek van kicsi kunyhójuk. Persze messzebb építettük meg a kunyhónktól a kellemetlen szagok miatt – nevetett fel a legkevésbé sem vicces viccen a családfő, mire minden gyermeke erőltetetten követte a példáját.

– Szívesen elkísérem, Miss Salvatore – ajánlotta fel azonnal Klaus, mire Mikael egy gyilkos pillantással jutalmazta.

– Nem, Niklaus, majd Kol elkíséri, Miss Salvatore-t – mordult rá Mikael – És figyel rá, hogy ne támadja meg egyetlen állat vagy tisztességtelen férfi sem!

Caroline idegei egy új szintre léptek. Igaz, hogy a jövőben Klaus nem volt a kedvenc személye, de itt egy kedves fiút ismert meg benne, és nem hagyhatta, hogy az apja egész este lábtörlőnek használja.

– Nem szükséges, uram! Én Niklausszal is szívesen kimegyek – mondta határozottan, de annál hűvösebben Caroline, amivel mindenkit meglepett, leszámítva Rebekah-t, aki magában mosolygott Caroline kijelentésén. Örült neki, hogy a szőkeség szimpatikusnak találta a kedvenc bátyját.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet – figyelmeztette idegesen Mikael.

– Ő ajánlotta fel elsőként, és illetlenség volna a részemről, ha visszautasítom – tette hozzá édeskedve, amikor rájött, hogy túl lőtt a célon a hangnemével.

Mikael morgott egyet, majd intett Klausnak, hogy kísérje el Caroline-t. Dühös volt, de próbálta türtőztetni magát. _Ha ez a lány annyira hülye, hogy Niklaust tartja szimpatikusnak, lehet jobb is, ha nem keveredik vele Kol. Egy ilyen eszelős és tiszteletlen némber nem illik bele a tökéletes képbe, amit elterveztem a gyermekeimnek, _gondolta megrökönyödve a családfő.

Caroline, ahogy távolodtak az asztaltól, győzedelmesen elmosolyodott, és ez Klaus figyelmét sem kerülte el.

**Ez idő alatt** Elena és Stefan megálltak, és a fiú egy hatalmasat sóhajtott.

– Csak meg akartalak védeni azzal, hogy önmegtartóztató életet élsz, nem akartalak vele megbántani... de most már mindegy, most már randiznod kell Elijah-val! – mondta feszülten.

– Tudom, de nem bánom! – mondta idegesen Elena. A szíve mélyén még örült is neki, hogy Mikael Elijah-t választotta neki és nem Kolt – Inkább randizgatok Elijah-val, minthogy mindenki azt gondolja rólam, hogy egy szentfazék vagyok, mint Finn! – harsogta.

– Ellenszegültél, Elena! Alig tudtam orvosolni a helyzetet! – kiabálta Stefan.

– Bocs, hogy meg mertem szólalni! – fintorogta Elena.

– Már ne is haragudj, de ilyenkor igaza van Damonnek, hogy egy idióta vagy! – mondta meggondolatlanul Stefan, mire Elena ismét visszakézből felpofozta. Valahogy most, hogy a fiú nem volt vámpír, nem volt rá oka, hogy eltűrje a sértő megnyilvánulásait.

– Gyűlöllek! – kiabálta fájdalmasan, majd visszaindult a Mikaelson kunyhóhoz, de Stefan megragadta a karját.

– Én csak jót akartam! – mentegetőzött – Gondoltam, nem akarod, hogy akaratod ellenére udvaroljon neked Elijah – forgatta meg a szemeit Stefan – Még úgysem, hogy ebben az időben az udvarlás maximum csókot takar.

– Nem lenne akaratom ellenére! – mondta kihívóan Elena, mire Stefan szemei kikerekedtek – Ha többet takarna, akkor sem! – tette hozzá dacosan.

– Mióta kedveled? – nyögte ki nagy nehezen Stefan – Te jó ég, te kedveled – tette hozzá hitetlenkedve.

– Régebb óta, mint szeretnéd – mondta gúnyosan Elena, és ezzel átszúrta a láthatatlan karót Stefan szívén. Viszont, ahogy meglátta a fiú arcát, azonnal elszörnyedt. Megint úgy viselkedett, mint Katherine – Sajnálom, ez erős volt – suttogta.

– Legalább őszinte – mondta fájdalmasan Stefan – Menjünk vissza és közöljük velük, hogy Elijah-t választottad – mondta hűvösen, majd elindult.

Elena némán követte és közben magában átkozta magát, amiért egyre jobban hasonlított Katherine-re. Ezen a napon már másodszor viselkedett úgy, mint az ősei, és félt, hogy őrá is hatott a Petrova átok és idővel ő is egy manipulatív ribanc lesz, mint a többiek.

**Ahogy **hallótávon kívül értek, Klaus megtorpant és kíváncsian nézte Caroline-t. Furcsának találta a lány reakcióját valahányszor Mikael szidta őt, és érdekelte, hogy miért zavarta Caroline-t az apja viselkedése.

– Tényleg használod kell... bocsánat, használnia kell a kicsi kunyhót, vagy csak megszeretett volna szabadulni édesapám „felemelő” társaságától? – vigyorodott el Klaus.

– Mindkettő – forgatta meg a szemeit Caroline – És nem kell tartania magát az illemhez, ha kettesben vagyunk... én sem szeretem ezt a nevetséges felhajtást – nevetett fel.

– Azt mondja, hogy innentől kezdve a keresztnevén szólíthatom? – mosolyodott el önelégülten Klaus.

– Igen – harapott az ajkába akaratán kívül Caroline – És én is Niklausnak foglak szólítani, ha más nem hallja – tette hozzá.

– Tetszik ez a felállás – értett egyet Klaus – Caroline – ízlelte meg a lány nevét.

Caroline-nak mindig is tetszett, ahogy Klaus ejtette a nevét. Tetszett neki a férfi akcentusa, de valahogy még jobban átjárta a bizsergés, ahogy emberként mondta ki a nevét.

– Ez lenne a híres kicsi kunyhó? – pillantott a bódéra, ami előtt megálltak.

– Igen – bólintott Klaus – Előre is elnézésedet kérem a szagok miatt – szabadkozott – Nekünk férfiaknak könnyű, de a hölgyeknek fontos az a diszkréció, amit a kicsi kunyhó nyújtani tud.

Caroline bólintott, majd belépett a helyiségbe. Alig, hogy becsukta maga mögött az ajtaját, átjárta az orrát a penetráns bűz. Úgy nézett ki a hely, mint a modern mobilvécék üknagyanyja, és a szaga is pontosan arra emlékeztette a lányt.

– Ez kegyetlen – nyögte Caroline. Megpróbálta felhúzni a ruháját és a gödör fölé hajolni, ami a bódé közepén volt – És sötét van – jegyezte meg alig hallhatóan.

– Tudom – nevetett fel Klaus, mire Caroline felmordult. Persze ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy Klaus még jobban nevessen.

– Ne legyél kárörvendő! – morogta, majd sóhajtott egyet – Inkább légy oly kedves és fogd be... a füledet!

– Miért a keményebbik dologra készülsz? – kérdezte elvörösödve Klaus, persze ezt Caroline nem látta.

– Nem, dehogyis – kérte ki magának a szőkeség – Csak nem tudok úgy – nyelt egyet – Pisilni – hadarta – Ha valaki hallja.

– Tetszik, hogy nem félsz olyan szavakat használni, amit csak férfiaknak illik – nevetett fel Klaus – Ne aggódj, befogom a fülemet! – ígérte, de persze nem fogta be.

– Köszönöm – mondta Caroline, majd vett egy mély levegőt a száján keresztül – Gyerünk, képes vagy rá, Care! Csukd be szépen a szemedet és menni fog! Minél előbb pisilsz, annál hamarabb kimehetsz erről a szörnyű helyről! – mondogatta magának, majd nagy nehezen neki állt csurgatni.

Klaus elmosolyodott Caroline motivációs beszédjén, de csendben maradt. Nem akarta zavarni a lányt.

Caroline hamarosan kikászálódott a bódéból és dühösen pillantott Klausra, amikor rájött, hogy a fiatal férfi nem fogta be a fülét.

– Hazudtál! – mondta csalódottan Caroline.

– Nem, csak nem fogadtam szót – mondta vigyorogva Klaus.

– Hagyjuk – mondta Caroline és elfordult – Traumatikus élményen vagyok túl – fűzte hozzá és kirázta a hideg.

– Ezek szerint nem nyerte el a tetszésedet a kicsi kunyhónk? – nevetett fel Klaus, mire Caroline váratlanul, játékosan neki ütközött a vállának.

– Soha többé nem megyek be oda! – mondta és keserűen felnevetett.

Klaus meglepte a lány szokatlan viselkedése, de nem zavarta, sőt tetszett neki Caroline közvetlensége és a modern felfogása. Még soha életében nem beszélgetett kötetlenül egy nővel sem. Igaz, Tatia megengedte neki, hogy a keresztnevén szólítsa, de soha nem beszélgetett vele szinte semmiről, mivel Tatiát csak a testiség érdekelte.

– Inkább egy bokor társaságban végeznéd el legközelebb a dolgodat? – kérdezte végül döbbentettel keveredett csodálattal a fiatal férfi. A legtöbb nő még fizetni is hajlandó volt az apjának, hogy legalább a nagy dolgát elvégezhesse a kicsi kunyhójukban, Caroline-on ellenben azt látta, hogy előbb halt volna meg, mint hogy oda visszamenjen.

– Esküszöm inkább. Mármint a bokor legalább nem bűzlik úgy, mint valami ami már hetek óta halott – nevetett fel a szőkeség, és ezzel megnevettette a fiút is.

– Tetszel nekem, Caroline – fakadt ki akaratlanul Klausból, mire Caroline meglepetten nézett rá – Ne érts félre, nem akarok tolakodó lenni, de csodálatosnak tartalak. Kedves vagy, életvidám, közvetlen és valami csoda folytán nem undorodsz a társaságomtól – suttogta, majd lesütötte a szemét.

Caroline-nak az utolsó mondat hallatán megszakadt a szíve Klausért. Az apja alázása tényleg ennyire lerombolta az önbecsülését? Caroline nem bírta elnézni, ahogy a fiú ostorozta magát, ezért odalépett mellé és gyengéden a hátára helyezte a kezét.

Ez meglepte Klaust és azonnal odafordult Caroline-hoz. A tekintetük összeforrt és óráknak tűnő percekig egyikük sem tudott megszólalni. Elvesztek a másikban. Klaus mély kék írisze összeolvadt Caroline türkiz szempárjával. Érezték, ahogy valami átjárta őket, valami amit egyikük sem tudott mihez hasonlítani, de azt biztosan tudták, hogy igazán kellemes érzés volt.

Caroline keze még mindig Klaus hátán pihent, mikor végre megtalálta a szavakat, amiket keresett.

– Miért undorodnék a társaságodtól? – kérdezte halkan. Lehet, hogy a jövőben Klaus rengeteget ártott a barátainak, de itt kedves volt és Caroline végre őszintén be merte ismerni magának, hogy tetszett neki a férfi. A jövőbeli énje is, bár az a vonzalom megállt a külsőségeknél, viszont itt, a múltban biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi lelke is magával fogja ragadni.

– A legtöbb ember undorodik tőlem – mondta halkan Klaus – Apám elérte, hogy a falu egy semmirekellő, lusta naplopónak tartson – suttogta.

– Már ne is haragudj hogy ezt mondom, de aki egy semmirekellő szemét, az az apád! – mondta idegesen Caroline, amivel meglepte Klaust – Egész este téged szapult, mikor még csak okot sem adtál rá neki. Bevallom, nehezemre esett, hogy ne álljak fel és mondjam meg neki, hogy mit gondolok.

– Jobban jártál, hogy nem tetted. Tudod, neki nem kell ok ahhoz, hogy bántson engem – sóhajtott fel Klaus – Az pedig, ha egy nő ellenszegül neki, az nála halálos bűn. Még ha téged nem is ütött volna meg, engem gond nélkül véresre vert volna mindenki szeme láttára – hadarta.

Caroline nem tudta, mit mondhatna, ezért csak lustán elkezdte cirógatni Klaus hátát és halványan elmosolyodott amikor a férfi gyengéden átkarolta a derekát. Egy darabig így álltak. Nem volt szükség szavakra, Klaus így is érezte Caroline figyelmességét, és jólesett neki, hogy a lány próbálta megnyugtatni.

Csak akkor engedték el egymást, amikor Caroline biztos volt benne, hogy Klaus teljesen megnyugodott. 

– Csak, hogy tudd, te is tetszel nekem – suttogta végül Caroline, mire Klaus ismét a szemébe nézett és boldogan elmosolyodott – De előre szólok, hogy túl okos vagyok ahhoz, hogy elcsábíts – nevetett fel.

– Szeretem a kihívásokat, Caroline – mondta játékosan Klaus.

– Azt mindjárt gondoltam – harapott az ajkába a lány – Kíváncsian várom, mit tervezel.

– Meg foglak lepni –ígérte a férfi mielőtt lassan visszaindultak volna a többiekhez.

– Alig várom – mosolyodott el Caroline.

Tökéletesen időzítettek. Pontosan akkor értek oda az asztalhoz, mikor Elena és Stefan, viszont Mikael, mintha észre sem vette volna a fiát és a szőkeségét, azonnal Stefanhoz fordult miután mindenki visszaült a helyére.

– Nos, melyik fiamra esett Miss Elena választása? – kérdezte szigorú kíváncsisággal.

Stefan Elenára pillantott, majd bólintott, hogy ő mondja el.

– Elijah-t választottam – suttogta a lány. Nem mert Mikaelre pillantani, ellenben Elijah-nak belenézett a szemébe miközben kimondta a döntését.

A férfi összeszorította az ajkait és bólintott. Igaz, nem volt túl Tatián, de tudta, hogy Elena türelmes lesz vele, ennyire már ismerte a lányt, hogy tudja róla, hogy együttérző természet volt.

– Ezt örömmel hallom, Miss Salvatore – bólintott Mikael, és az este folyamán először nem volt dühös, hogy egy nő beszélni mert az asztalánál. Ehelyett inkább Elijah-hoz fordult – Holnap elmész sétálni Miss Elenával a házimunka elvégzése után, és szépen megismered őt. Néhány hónapon belül akár az esküvőt is megülhetjük – mondta elégedetten Mikael, mire Elena szájából kifolyt a víz.

– Elmegyünk sétálni, ígérem – mondta kurtán Elijah, és bátorítóan Elenára mosolygott. Igaz korainak érezte a házasság említését, de ismerte az apját, ezért inkább nem kötött bele. Tudta, hogy Elenát majd négy szemközt megnyugtathatja, hogy nem kell sietniük, hiszen ő sem áll még készen egy új kapcsolatra és lassan szeretne haladni.

Amint Mikael ezt lerendezte, végre észrevette Klaus és Caroline jelentétét is, és a tekintete dühössé vált.

– Mi tartott ilyen sokáig? – követelte a választ – Molesztáltad Miss Caroline-t? – csattant fel.

Caroline keze ökölbe szorult, és ezúttal tényleg nem bírta türtőztetni magát.

– Nem, uram, a fia nem tett semmi olyat, amit feltételez! – kezdte feszülten, de aztán vett egy mély levegőt, és megpróbálta visszafogni az indulatait. Nem akarta, hogy Mikael miatta verje meg később Klaust – Niklaus egy úriember volt velem végig – kezdte – A kicsi kunyhóban volt egy állat és nem mertem miatta bemenni, mert nem tudtam, hogy mi az. Niklaus volt olyan figyelmes, hogy elkergette. Kiderült, hogy csak egy sündisznó volt. Mivel megijedtem, hogy esetleg más állat is lehet odabent, ezért nem mertem bemenni. A fia viszont megnyugtatott és utána minden úgy történt, ahogy kellett. Miattam késtünk el, sajnálom – hadarta.

Klaus ezt hallva elmosolyodott a bajsza alatt. Hálás volt, hogy Caroline füllentett a kedvéért, és ezzel megvédte az apja haragjától.

Mikael ellenben fújtatott egyet, de végül annyiban hagyta a dolgot.

A vacsora hátralévő része viszonylag csendes volt. Stefan és Mikael hangosan beszélgettek, a többiek pedig amilyen halkan csak tudtak, úgy társalogtak egymással. Végül, mikor Esther elkezdte leszedni az asztalt, Rebekah és a lányok csatlakoztak hozzá. Az Ősi boszorkány ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a lányok ne segítsenek, de Caroline biztosította róla, hogy szívesen teszik, hiszen remek volt a vacsora és ez volt a legkevesebb.

Későre járt mikor végül a „Salvatore család” elbúcsúzott a Mikaelson famíliától, és hazamentek a saját kunyhójukba. Nem beszélgettek sokat. Bevitték a már megszáradt ágyneműjüket, megágyaztak, majd megmosakodtak az egyik vödör víz és egy-egy rongy segítségével, mielőtt nyugovóra tértek volna.

Mindannyiuk fejében kavarogtak a gondolatok. Stefan Elenán és Elijah-n rágódott. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a barna lány mióta kedvelte a mindig elegáns Ősi vámpírt, de nem tetszett neki a gondolata, hogy már akkor elkezdett vonzódni a férfihoz, amikor még egy pár voltak. Tudta, hogy messzire ment azzal, hogy leidiótázta Elenát, de egyszerűen nem tudta türtőztetni magát.

Elena ellenben Mikael szavain rágódott: _„Néhány hónapon belül akár az esküvőt is megülhetjük.”_ Kedvelte Elijah-t, ezzel nem volt probléma. Korábban nem tervezte, hogy párkapcsolatot alakít ki a férfival, de örült neki, hogy mégis esélye nyílt rá. Igazán kedvelte Elijah-t emberként. Bár az Ősi vámpírhoz is vonzódott, de a múltbeli férfi nyíltabb volt. Ez persze nem lepte meg, hiszen Elijah a jövőben ezer év fájdalmát cipelte, így Elena megértette, hogy miért volt tartózkodóbb.

Caroline sem tudott aludni, de neki Klaus miatt nem ment. A jövőben sosem merte beismerni, hogy tetszik neki a férfi, hiszen minden barátjának, és részben neki is, az ellensége volt, de itt, az ártatlan múltban, olyan könnyedén jöttek a szavak és az érzések. Caroline meg akarta ismerni Klaust. Sajnálta, amit az apja tett vele, és biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú jobbat érdemelt ennél.

Forgolódtak és dobálták magukat órákon át, míg végül végkimerültségben elnyomta őket az álom.


End file.
